I Hate My Boss
by fripachi
Summary: Hermione needed a job and took the one that Malfoy offered her, as his personal assistant. Will working and living with him prove to be simply horrid, or will sparks fly? Rfor language, R&R.
1. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: The plot owned by me, everything else-JKR.

Alrite, so I was reading my other story and it was getting better, but it's still depressing. I know that this has been done before, but I wanted to do this, so here I go. I hope that you think it's humorous, because that's what I'm trying to make it…

Oh, and I'll update "I've Always Loved You" soon.

On with this story:

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**

            So I was sitting there in the Leaky Cauldron, looking through the Daily Prophet for want-ads. I needed a job. Badly.

            Who would think that know-it-all, bossy Hermione Granger, would graduate Hogwarts as Valedictorian, and graduate from College, with the highest possible average, and not get any job offers, none whatsoever?

            Alright, I'm being egotistical, I know, but I'm getting desperate. I graduated from Firecross Wizarding College six months ago. I thought that as soon as I graduated, the owls would bombard my house with job offers and what-nots.

            Guess I was wrong. 

            I got nothing, which was not what I expected, as I have told you before. And I was not about to go ask Harry or Ron for money. My ego wouldn't allow that. After all, I did get the "Most Expected to be Successful" and "Smartest Witch" award. But that was in Hogwarts. This was the real world. A very mean and uncaring real world. 

            So if I didn't borrow money from Ron and Harry, who did I borrow from? The bank. Gringotts, to be exact. And I borrowed _a lot_ of money. My situation wasn't good. I had to pay the bank back, eventually. But with what? I didn't have enough money for myself. What was I going to give them?

            Ok, I can't really tell you everything right now. Must-concentrate-on-finding-a-job. Must-concentrate-on-finding-a-job. Must-concentrate-on-finding-a-job.

                        "Granger, I didn't expect to find you here," said a voice I knew too well and hated hearing.

            Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick. 

            What the hell was he doing _here?_

I didn't want to face him, but I had to. 

                        "Hello, Malfoy."

            The sound of his name from my mouth was just-ewl. I never wanted him to see my-er-condition.

                        "Hello Granger," he drawled. "What's this? Know-it-all Granger can't get a job?"

                        "How did you know about that?"

                        "I have my resources."

                        I snorted. "You mean, 'I terrorized some innocent, naïve bank workers into telling me secret, classified account information, which I shouldn't have even known about.'"

                        "Oh Merlin, Granger, you think everyone is interested in your life. Let me assure you, I'm only talking to you for business."

                        "Oh what business do you have with me? Aren't you afraid that someone from the media is going to see you consorting with a 'Mudblood'?"

                        "You and I both know that I do not think of you as a Mudblood."

            Here, I laughed. I was imagining Malfoy singing "You and I Both" by Jason Mraz. Don't ask, I usually think weird thoughts like that.

                        "What's so funny?"

                        "Nothing. Just had a weird thought."

                        "Right. Let's get back to business."

                        "What business?" 

                        "You have bad short-term memory, you know that Granger?"

                        "Shut up! Tell me what you want."

                        "I have a proposal."

                        "You know, that sound so wrong from_ your _mouth."

                        "You are _so uncanny."_

                        "I know."

                        "Back to business, Granger, don't get on my nerves."

                        "Alright. What's your proposal?"

                        "You need a job badly. I need a personal assistant badly. Catch my drift?"

                        "You want me to be your personal assistant."

                        "Exactumundo."

                        "Is this a trick? Why would you want me to be your personal assistant?"

                        "You're probably the best at that job. Malfoy's only have the best. So if you're the best, which you most definitely are, I need you."

                        "Well, I don't fancy working with you."

                        "The feelings mutual. I daresay, if someone else had your brains, I would never even come this," here he made a small space between two of his fingers, "Close to you. But unfortunately, that's not the case."

            This was so pathetic. If someone else offered that same job, I would immediately say yes. But this was Malfoy, and I didn't want to appear vulnerable at first, though I knew that I had to accept. 

                        "How much will you pay me?"

                        "You pick."

                        "Er…10,000 galleons?"

            Please say yes, please say yes.

                        "You're kidding, right? That little?"

            I could hardly believe my ears.

                        "What amount should I say?"

                        "Well, since this is an important job… how about we make it 75,000 galleons, with all the extra bonuses you would want...and need."

                        "THAT MUCH MONEY?!?!"

                        "Shut up Granger, people are looking at us strangely…yes that much money…what'd you expect?"

                        "Oh wow…."

            I was really dazed. Then I noticed Malfoy looking at me with a half glare/half amused look.

                        "Oh, by the way Granger, you're also out of debt."

                        "What do you mean?"

            What the hell was he playing at? Was he getting me excited for no reason? Surely he didn't…

                        "I paid back all the loans that you took, and now you have a bank balance of 100,000 galleons," he said, in a sort of proud voice.

                        "You didn't-"

                        "Yes, I had to ensure that you would work for me...obviously you wouldn't if I didn't do anything…"

                        "Malfoy, you have no idea."

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**

            I met my new boss, who even though he was narcissistic, annoying, and sarcastic, was downright handsome, at about 9:00 AM, in his office.

            I didn't know he still had his old personal assistant.

            So when I came, he just told me to sit in one of his guest chairs, while he talked to her. 

            More like, fired her.

                        "Listen, Eliza, we here at Malfoy Incorporated, feel that we don't need you anymore."

                        "What do you mean, sir?"

            She probably tried to make her voice seductive, but it was just not up to par. And the look she gave him, ugh, I don't blame him for wanting to get rid of her. 

                        "I didn't want to be so blunt, but you're a lousy secretary. So, you're fired."

            Here, he handed her a pink slip. 

                        "But, but-"

            Clearly, she wasn't used to being unwanted. 

                        "I expect you to clear out your desk and leave without a sound in," he glanced at his watch, "Five minutes."

            He left then, and walked into his office, where I was waiting expectantly. 

                        "Listen, since I am your new boss, you will have to call me "Sir" and your wardrobe, will have to change."

            What the hell?

                        "What're you talking about?"

            By the look on his face, I knew he was going to torture me.

                        "We're going shopping. For you. Seriously, what the hell do you think? I have standards and you need some," his well-known smirk appeared, "Revealing clothing. Low neck line, short skirts and all. You need to be sexier. What will people think if I have you by my side, in the way you look right now?"

                        "Oh shit. Don't tell me this. I will NOT be your 'personal whore'"

                        "You won't. But you'll look like it."

            I can't believe this.

            This was not happening.

            What was I thinking when I accepted his offer?

            That's right.

            I didn't think.

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**

Ok, I need opinions on this, please R&R. PLEASE???

And I know, Hermione would never be broke, but work with me here, ok?

And, I know, it sounds American, but I'm American, so I don't know how to make it sound British.

OK?

***R&R***


	2. Shopping and Dinner

Thanks for the reviews! 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            We went to one of these posh, new designer clothing shops, that were located in one of the biggest Wizarding Malls I had ever been in. Really. It was every girls dream. But it was turning into my nightmare. 

            Malfoy was so tempting. I mean, his personality, quite frankly, sucked. One minute he was nice, then mean, then sarcastic, then happy, then hyper. But his hunkiness made up for his moodiness. His platinum blonde hair, his gray eyes, his body, his stature, oh Merlin, I was so attracted to him. I mean his body.

            It came as no surprise that when we entered _Madame Malkin's Exclusive Muggle Wear_, that all of the women stared at him in awe. I would've too, if he hadn't ruined every fucking moment of my life in Hogwarts. But these innocent women didn't know him like I did. Wait, did I really even know him? 

            But Malfoy just took me right to the back, where they custom made the outfits. Damn. I could never afford to come to this shop, much less get my clothing custom made.

                        "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, we meet again, we meet again."

            Here this French guy, with a tag on his clothing saying 'Monsieur Claude' came, and I was pretty sure that he was queer. He talked with so many hand motions, I mean, jeez, it was just one sentence, but it looked like he was telling a story in sign language or something. 

                        "Yes we do Claude, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Meet my new Personal Assistant, Hermione Granger. I need a whole wardrobe of clothing made for her."

            What the fuck was he talking about? I thought he was gonna buy like 2 dresses for me and get over with it. Not a WHOLE wardrobe. I wonder how many pieces of clothing he was actually going to get. 

                        "Yes, yes. Let me make the measurements, while you pick the designs over there with Genia."

            I really had no idea what this dude said; his French accent was clouding everything. But I was got what he was doing once with a flick of his wand, a measure tape measured my body while a quill was busy writing the measurements on a floating parchment. 

            After 5 minutes, Claude was done with me, and as soon as he left, I scurried over to Malfoy, who was busy picking what the design of my clothing would be. I was shocked. The ones he was circling were just horrifying. He was going to make me look **bad!**

            At least, that's what I thought.

                        "Malfoy, I can't wear those, they expose too much and plus, I don't have the figure of a model," I said in a deathly whisper. 

                        "You know, you have no idea what guys see and think of you...you know, you're damn hot and your body is perfect. And honestly, the more you expose, the better you'll look."

            Was he complimenting my looks and my figure? Or was it just me translating the nasty things he usually says into compliments? It turned out to be the first. 

            Claude returned as soon as Malfoy finished up, and with another flick of a wand, he created the whole wardrobe. Then Malfoy made me try on one of the dresses. I couldn't believe that it was me staring into the mirror.

            I looked completely different. I was astonished to see that my hair and makeup did themselves while I put the dress on. While I came out of the dressing room, Malfoy half-smiled and Claude clapped, with an excited face.

                        "Oh Mr. Malfoy," he gushed "Your little assistant will look marvelous with you."

                        "I know she will."

            Those simple words that Malfoy said made me blush uncontrollably and I was actually happy that this shopping experience wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. 

            Malfoy paid for the clothes, which totaled to be 645 galleons, a _very_ expensive price. Not to mention the accessories he bought me for 250 galleons. I was so happy and I was getting giddy. I almost kissed Malfoy. And that was scary. 

                        "Granger…would you like to accompany me to dinner," he said in a surprisingly modest voice.

                        "Uh…I don't know…I guess."

                        "Oh ok, good. Besides, you're dumping the house you're living in anyway."

                        "WHAT?!"

                        "I said-"

                        "I know what you SAID, but what the hell are you talking about?"

            Obviously, since I accepted the offer Malfoy made, I was getting a lot more confused.

                        "It's only logical Granger. If you're my personal assistant, you're going to have to live close by. Meaning, my house."

                        "What the fuck?!"

                        "The language Granger, the language. Anyway, your shitload of a house does not have adequate living space, scratch that, breathing space. And you have to accompany me to major meetings and such, so I need you close and on call. I'm not giving 75,000 galleons to you for no reason."

                        "So basically I have to live with you? Are you _mad_?"

                        "No. But if you want to keep this job, you have to obey the boss. Which is me, if you forgot."

            I suddenly wished that we were still in Madame Malkin's, and not arguing in the middle of a mall crowded with people. The wish did not come true. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            Since Malfoy was my new boss, I couldn't exactly disobey him. And what he said was true. Why would he pay me that much money for no reason? 

            We apparated to his home, and I instantly was amazed. Was this his home? This mansion that _so many people could easily fit in? I held my breath and took in the surroundings. _

                        "Like what you see?"

                        "It's more like love." 

            I really didn't want to love his mansion, but one was just compelled to. It was so big and as he gave me the grand tour, I was surprised that he was actually polite to me. His house was so interesting, not to mention historical. It was built around the 1200's, which was impressive because this mansion didn't look even close to crumbling.

                        "And this is my room."

            Another one of the collective gasps I was taking came out of my mouth. Was this a room? It was certainly _much bigger. Its walls were such a light, delicate blue, and the rest of the room was made up of shades of blue and silver. The furniture was made of such a beautiful cloth, which I longed to touch. There was a fluffy carpet on the ground, which made my feet-warmer. It seemed that everything was charmed to have inner qualities. I was dumbfounded, and Malfoy could tell. _

                        "Your room is directly across. Would you like to see it, or keep on gaping at my room?"

            I closed my mouth, which I was sure was wide open for quite some time, and walked across the hall. My room was the same shape as Malfoys, but less…personifying. It was still beautiful, but I noticed that there was no color.

                        "Just pick whichever color combination you want and it'll change automatically to match it."

            As he explained the complicated spells and charms cast on this room, I began thinking of the colors I would want. After running through a whole hue of colors, I said the colors that reminded me of the place I loved most.  

                        "Burgundy red and gold."

                        "You are such a Gryffindor."

                        "Yes, well. I know."

                        "Now get ready in 10 minutes and come to my room, and we'll go down for dinner. I don't think you'll make it to the dining room without getting lost."

            That was such a true statement. Funny, I never knew that even Malfoy could utter such words of truth. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            We went downstairs for dinner and to my dismay, there were the house elves, the poor, blameless house elves waiting to be called for doing some type of work or another.

            S.P.E.W. just made the house elves in Hogwarts avoid the Gryffindor tower at all costs, and it was getting very dirty. In the end, I had to give up on my Organization. *sigh*

            The food was just…wow. I was happier than I ever was before, post-college. I couldn't believe that I was more content with Malfoy, then I was when alone. No one likes to be alone, but I preferred it. Now, Malfoy was making my dream life a reality. 

            And I didn't hate Malfoy. I didn't love him either. It was just that, he changed everything for me, in such a short amount of time. As I looked at him, and he looked at me, I could tell that he wasn't really evil. 

            I was really beginning to like him. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Not much of a cliffie, but I'm in a hurry…

Questions? Comments? Criticism? 

R&R


	3. A Possible Love Interest?

Ok…the title of this chapter is not what you think!!!

Besides, you really think I was going to make herms like draco so fast?

But anyway, on with this chapter-and tell me what you think…

And oh yeah, I'm trying to make it sound British-not working ….

Thanks for the suggestions and the comments people, it really makes me wanna check my mail…and that's amazing cuz I usually _never_ check my mail 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            Forget my last statement. I think it was the wine. 

            What was I thinking? I was really beginning to like him? I mean, come on, this zealous, weird dude is just so…weird. I mean, you should have seen what he did to me at work. It was my first actual day and…

                        "Granger, I have some work for you. Arrange my table and drawers…make sure not to touch the second one on the right. I repeat, make sure not to touch the second one on the right. If you touch it, you will die. Of shock. There will be a staff meeting in an hour and you will accompany me…I have to also introduce you to some of my...Er…mates…yeah that's it…but just ignore Pansy, she's been trying to get me laid for years."

            What in Merlin's sake was he making me do the tedious work for? Hello, I was the Valedictorian and he was the Salutatorian. Meaning _he_ should've been under _me_. Not the _opposite. Oh God, here I go again, cursing luck. _

                        "Oh yes, did I remind you not to touch the second drawer on the right? Oh yes, I apparently did but you seem to be in another world. Granger, listen to me. Hello…Granger?" And then he started waving his hand maliciously in front of my face.

            Was this his idea of funny? Because the joke just stunk. And was he trying to tempt me into opening that drawer? Because I am not as stupid as he thinks I am, and there are probably a bunch of electric-shocks hexes and curses to make a stranger, like me, get electrified. 

            Well, he left after about 5 minutes of inspecting me or rather my body cleaning his drawers out. Did he think that I didn't notice him checking me out? And that those gorgeous yet exposing dresses that he bought for me had a reason-his perverted, sick mind trying to picture my…or rather…well I'm sure you know what I mean…BUT anyway, the work was rather easy…because his desk was already so well organized. Who thought that someone like him would turn out to be so neat? But maybe that was just my mentality, any best friend of Ron or Harry would think that all guys were pigs.

            I cleaned everything up in about 20 minutes…and having forty minutes left, I being the one always looking for a challenge…noticed a stack of papers and files that definitely needed to be arranged. So I tackled that…which took up more time than I expected, so I didn't notice that Malfoy came back and was squatting behind me (I was sitting on the floor), looking with interest at one of the papers I had in my hand. 

                        "It belongs with the Greenhurst-Surrey file."

            I jumped, as I had no idea that Malfoy was so close to me and landed up with papers flying all over. I was really upset; it took me a lot of time to organize those! But, to my surprise, Malfoy reassured me.

                        "That's quite alright _darling, you can fix that later. We have to leave in five minutes, so just adjust yourself," he said, stressing the darling for some reason, and helping me up at the same time. _

            When he held my hand, I just wanted him so bad. I mean really he was an ass, but why did I have to be so god-damned attracted to him? Couldn't it have been someone else? 

            It actually did turn out to be someone else, to my pleasure. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            We met with Malfoy's inner staff, the important ones basically. To my utmost delight, someone that I knew and once liked (you know, had a crush on) was here too. He was the Adminstrator for International Development. He was Seamus Finnigan. 

            When Malfoy introduced me, Seamus yelled out 'Hermione!', which caused me to blush and Malfoy to glare at Seamus. Of course, while Malfoy was going over how I should be treated like him, with equal authority, I just had to look at Seamus. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and his tanned body and semi-muscular arms gave him that "hunk" look. I forgot how attracted to Malfoy I was in an instant. 

            Now, I'm not saying that I was looking for a relationship with Seamus, but you know, I could always dream. I wasn't, so stop giving me that "Yeah, right." look. 

            But after the meeting, when all of the staff was taking with one another, he came up to me from behind and gave me a hug. It was him, I could tell in an instant, there was something about him that made me so instinctive. He started up the conversation.

                        "Hermione, it's been so long. How've you been?"

            His Irish accent made him…so hot.

                        "I've been fine Seamus and you? I would've never expected a bloke like you to work with Malfoy."

                        "Yes well, I've been fine and Malfoy's not so bad now and at least this job has something to look forward to. And you're asking me this? Do Harry and Ron know that you're working here?"

            I was surprised. Seamus, a Gryffindor, defending Malfoy's temperament? But I answered-making sure no one heard us.

                        "Actually, this was a good job with a good salary and Harry and Ron don't know yet, but do you mind not telling them? I would like to tell them-"

            Here I was caught with a kiss from Seamus, well it was a slight kiss, if you call 'brushing of lips' a kiss. He replied to me in a voice I could barely hear but with a friendly smile-

                        "Of course I won't tell. That's your private business. Er…would you like to go to-"

                        "Granger, we have to go now. Mind not chit-chatting during work hours?"

            Malfoy. Who else? He glared at Seamus, took my hand and practically dragged me towards OUR office, while I gave Seamus a questioning look, who shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. What was that about?

                        "Malfoy, I can walk without needing your assistance…"

                        "Shut up."

                        "Malfoy, you're hurting me, your grip is too tight, Malfoy…"

            He instantly dropped my hand and watched as I rubbed my wrist. His grip was way too strong for his own good. And man, it hurt! He came over and took my wrist in his hand and rubbed it gently, oblivious to the looks that I shot him. It was feeling better and Malfoy said:

                        "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hurting you."

                        "That's…that's quite alright…"

                        "Weren't you aware that he was going to ask you out?"

                        "Who?"

                        "Finnigan."

                        "He wasn't…wait no…he wasn't going to ask me out."

                        "Yes he was."

                        "Well, even if he was, why did you interrupt him?"

            He scowled.

                        "None of your business."

                        "Wait…you're jealous!" I had such an accusing tone in my voice. 

                        "No…I'm not."

                        "Yes, you are! Ron used to do that all the time when guys like Victor or Dean were around and he liked me! You're doing the same thing! I know you are. But why would you do that? Wait…" 

            I was apparently talking to myself, because Malfoy conjured a pair of earmuffs and put them on his head, and continued walking while I followed him. I was probably wrong about my theory anyway, Malfoy _liking_ me? That's like saying that McGonagall and Dumbledore didn't have an affair. So I just dropped the subject.

            We continued with our work, well me with my work, while I heard Malfoy discussing something about candles on the phone with some guy named Jack. Maybe he was talking in code because honestly speaking-why would Malfoy talk about candles to some guy? I mean…whatever…

            It was about 1:00 when I finished my work, and that was my lunch time. I asked Malfoy if I could take my break, but he wasn't listening. 

                        "Malfoy…Malfoy…Malfoy…Malfoy!"

                        "WHAT?"

                        "_Sir, may I please take my lunch break?"_

                        "Yes, but you know, when you signed the contract last night at dinner, didn't you read the part about you accompanying me to all meals and occasions and such?"

                        "No, but are you coming, because my stomach is going to make weird rumbling noises soon?"

                        "Yes, I am."

            You know, it wasn't actually a thriller having him accompany me to lunch, I was thinking of talking to Seamus, but anyhow, we went to this restaurant Malfoy picked, which was so good. Everything was fine, except when the waiter winked at me, Malfoy decided to call the manager (one of his mates) and make him fire the waiter. Poor kid, he didn't do anything except wink at me, which I didn't really like (because 1: he was ugly and 2: I felt really dirty for some reason). But as we progressed into the meal, Malfoy started a heated battle with me about Quidditch, which he won.

            And you know, he was quite the annoying and arrogant prat that we all knew of, but I couldn't help but think why he was all of a sudden so protective of me.

            First Seamus, and the Waiter, who else?

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Alrighty then. She kinda likes Seamus. And I incorporated so blokes and mates in there, and I'm always a fan of 'er', because Americans usually don't say that, we say 'uhhh'.

But anyway, tell me if you think that was good, bad, or just plain ugly.

Which means you have to review this ficlet. 

So do it now! 


	4. Harry?

Disclaimer: Ok, I forgot it sometimes, but yeah, we all know that I am no JKR *hail to the almighty* but I wish I was. So the plot is owned by me, and the rest by JKR. So don't sue me, cause you know you're wasting your time. 

Alrighty-waiting for reviews *magnetically being pulled to chair to view screen* Thanks for IMing me Lin-very helpful to know that someone actually _likes your fic. But anyway-Let's continue with this _

By the way! Thanks to the reviewers…like a lot of thanks! But I don't feel witty right now, so I don't know if it's going to be funny. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Ugh. All I can say is ugh. Why did Malfoy have to make me his personal assistant? I mean, couldn't it have been Harry or Ron? But Malfoy, I mean come on, was God playing a joke on me? 

            Ok, firstly I did not like the dressing. Fine, I looked 'good' in this sexy clothing, but it really made me look like something I wasn't. Malfoy's whore. You know, guys looked at me strangely after I started wearing the stuff Malfoy go me. You know, they whispered to their mates (the decent ones at least). The others just whistled at me or looked me up and down. Or drooled like dogs. And these weren't hot guys. These were like 40 year old bald men. 

            And don't even mention what he treated me like. I mean, look at me, did I deserve to be stacking papers? I deserved to be researching something with the finest wizards. But _no, I just__ had to work with him right? _

            Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

            And I didn't see Seamus after meeting him. Simply because Malfoy fired him. Of course, Malfoy made up some lame excuse about how he wasn't doing his work, but I knew that Seamus was doing perfectly well. And when I tried to pry into the situation, Malfoy would shoo me off by telling me "It's none of your god-damned business!" or "I have to go do something, I'll be back" and some other various assortments of excuses that he probably picked up from a book. 

            Or sometimes, a casual smirk with mutterings about authority. 

            But the ultimate question was one worded- why? I mean, was there some sliver of a possibility that he actually liked me? I read in a book once that guys that are overprotective of you are (a) brothers, (b) cousins, (c) lovers, or (d) mental fathers.

            And since Malfoy was not a, b, or d, that only possible explanation was that Malfoy liked me. And the way he was acting these days, I could tell that he maybe even _loved me. Or just some attraction. _

            I wouldn't really know yet.  

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

"_Sir_, where should I put these files?"

            I said sir again. I wished I could say Malfoy, but I was a perfectionist, and when I had a job, I had to do it right. So if my _boss_ told me to call him 'sir', then I _had_ to. 

                        "Honestly Granger, you should know by now. It's in the cabinet directly across from you. And take this jug for me and pour me some coffee. That might be the only thing you're actually good for."

            I glared at him, but that was no comparison to what was happening to me inside. The anger that I had for him in my heart -that was constantly coming- out was trying to suppress itself, whilst I put the files and got Malfoy the coffee he wanted. He simply chuckled to himself the whole time. Oh, I hated him _so_ much then.

            But as much as I wanted to resign, I couldn't. I needed the money. Plus, it wasn't bad living in the lap of luxury. The only part that really bugged me, was…well, this job. 

            As I have told you _constantly. _

            But as I gave him his jug, his hand brushed against mine, and though nothing happened to him, something happened to me. I felt a familiar jolt of electricity. Mind you, I wasn't getting _electrocuted, but it was a great sensation. But this happened to me whenever I touched Seamus in my Hogwarts years, as you know, I used to like him. Why was it happening to me when I touched Malfoy? It's been two weeks since I started this job and this was happening _way_ too fast. Wait a minute…._

            Was I starting to like Malfoy?!?!?!

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            I hated seeing him. I saw him again, and a rush of annoying giddiness was filling up in my stomach. I admitted that I was not only attracted to him, but I actually liked him. So after accepting fate, I accepted the stupid emotions that came to me whenever I saw him. If he smirked at me, my head immediately overflowed with 'Does he like me?' or 'He looks so hot!' or just plain 'He looked at me!'

            And when he talked to me, I was normal. I don't know what was happening, but it couldn't be hormones, I obviously was not a teenager anymore. So when he talked to me, I was just normal, if not, possibly nicer?

            When Malfoy talked to other women working in his company, why did I feel jealous? I felt like I had to do something, so whenever he was 5 minutes into a conversation with some 'bitch', I would randomly come up to him, with an innocent smile plastered on my face, saying that he had a call or something else. And usually those were fake calls made by the jealous me. 

            Ok, it doesn't sound like the old Hermione, but hey, I'm an adult now, ok? So stop making fun of me this instant!

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

                        "Granger, is there something wrong?"

            Here he was, asking me the same question. 

"No, I'm fine."

                        "Then why are you humming?"

                        "Why am I humming? Because I feel like it."

                        "You usually don't hum."

                        "So? What's the big deal?"

                        "Well, Granger, it's getting annoying."

                        "You can't see me happy, can you?"

                        "No."

                        "Is that a no, I can see you happy or no, I can't see you happy?"

                        "The latter."

                        "Okie dokie then," I said as I grinned at him.

            Ok, I was irritating him. I liked him but he annoyed me, so why shouldn't I do the same to him?

                        "Seriously, Granger, what the fuck is wrong? You're not supposed to be happy with a job here."

                        "Well, times change. Oh and mind your language, this is an office. Not your home."

            He looked at me with a look crossing amazement and confusedness. It was quite entertaining actually. And our conversation ceased as I worked diligently (humming too). 

            An hour or so later, I was walking out the door, for a break you know. I wasn't quite used to the heels I was wearing yet, so as I traipsed across the hall, I suddenly tripped over myself. I expected to meet the marble ground with a thud. That thud didn't come. Someone, a certainly strong someone had caught me. 

            I opened the eyes that I fearfully closed seconds before, to find myself in the arms of, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy. He was looking at me with those beautiful silver orbs of his-simply enchanting. We both stared at one another; until someone's very recognizable voice filled my ears-

                        "Hermione?!"

            I spun around, wriggling free of Malfoy's tight grip, and saw Harry coming towards us-not with a glare or a suspicious look at Malfoy. He actually had a smirk on his face-something I didn't expect.

                        "Hi Harry. It's not what you think, I tripped-"

                        "No reason to explain Hermione," he smirked at Malfoy who smirked back, "I always knew you were attracted to one another. Your sexual tension in 7th year was so obvious." 

                        "But I didn't-"

                        "It's ok Herms. If you like him, I don't mind. He's not a bad bloke. I and he are good mates now."

                        "But I _don't like him."_

            I was so confused. Why was Harry here? He was supposed to be away in Romania for Auror business. Not in England. And why was he not upset of what he saw? Why did he say Malfoy and him were good mates? 

                        "Come in Harry, I was expecting you. You too Granger. It's obvious that you look like you've been obliviated."

            Oh boy. What new surprises were in store? 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

I _told you I wasn't being witty. _

R&R


	5. Experimentation?

Thanks Reviewers! I absolutely _heart_ you!!! 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            All of us stepped into Malfoy's _very spacious office. I sat in one of the chairs, while Malfoy and Harry stood there looking nervous. Why did they look nervous? The whole image of Harry and Malfoy being in the same room without having a go at each other was just incredibly…how to put it…ridiculous?!?! As I looked from face to face, I realized that they were about to confess something. Jolly yay!!!_

                        "H...Hermione?" 

            Harry said that in such a wavery voice but he looked like a cute little…let me not repeat that thought…But yeah, Harry continued:

                        "Have you had any er…strange…feelings towards Draco lately? Anything odd…like a balloon is blowing in your stomach every time you see him?"

            Ahh Harry, the good one. Such a genius with words and phrases. What a lovely metaphor he was using! I answered him in a very Umbridge way-a dangerously low yet 'sweet' voice.

                        "Why do you ask? How is that of your concern?"

            You should've seen the cross between a smirk and terror on Malfoy's face. Hold on, when I looked at him, I usually did feel that odd balloon like growth in my belly. Where was it now? It was more like a popping of a balloon now.

                        "Hermione, don't get angry with us, ok? Just answer my question. Do you feel that?"

                        "Come to think of it, I did. But now I don't. Now would you care to-?"

            Ugh. Harry just started talking to Malfoy in a very hushed whisper. What the hell were they talking about? My temper was rising. Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy and Harry. Talking. It was beginning to sink in. 

                        "Hermione?"

            I used my sweet Umbridge voice:

                        "Yes Harry?"

                        "You see, you might have been under the _premonition _that you actually had a crush on Malfoy. I think it's beginning to wear away."

            Whoa. Was he using occlumency on me? 

                        "Er…how did you find out that…I have a crush on Malfoy?"

                        "Had, Hermione had. According to Fred and George, it should be wearing away by now. I think we should explain."

            Fred and George in the same sentence referring to me? Something was amiss. 

                        "Yes, I think you should."

            That was my 'calm' voice. I was desperately trying to figure things out. Fancy that, it wasn't working.

                        "Promise me one thing."

                        "What?"

                        "Do not be mad at us. Please."

            What could Harry and Malfoy possibly have done to make Harry make me promise such a thing?

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            I was fuming. I had stormed out of Malfoy's office without saying a word to either Harry or Malfoy. I was afraid that if I did, it would sound like this:

                        "%@#& you! @*&% you $%*^#@~$*$%!"

            They_ tampered with my life! How could I possibly not want to **kill them at this moment? You want me to explain. I will. And don't laugh because _it's not funny_. **_

            Turns out that I didn't really like Malfoy. Bugger. I was living a lie. Stupid Fred and George. You see they created a '_Love Potion'_ that would instantly make the person who drank it fall in love with the person they saw next. They, _of course_, needed someone to experiment on. So why not poor, innocent Hermione? Actually, it wasn't really their fault. It was more like Harry and Malfoy. Those insufferable males are the financers of Fred and George's Joke shop. So naturally, when Fred couldn't find someone to experiment on (victim to me), he gave the job over to Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy suggested me, Harry agreed (he thought it would be _safe, yeah right) and Malfoy slipped the potion into my coffee. Did he not know that I would be suspicious with my beloved coffee for life? Nooo. _

            And the worse part is, they think that it was ok to experiment on me. After all, "No one really got hurt and it's not you like him anymore, so where's the harm?" Harry said that obviously. Malfoy didn't even look at me throughout the whole thing. Good for him. He **better be ashamed. **

            And how were Harry and Malfoy good mates? Simple. They were secretly training for the Order throughout half of our seventh year in Hogwarts. They were just bound to be friends, right? Of course, I always had a tad bit of a feeling in my heart that Harry might be gay and it was not surprising when he once said to me that Malfoy was "Not a bad bloke. Not a bad one at all." Malfoy was attractive so maybe Harry was attracted to him? But my worst fear proved to be false because I *accidentally* walked in on Ginny and Harry snogging. It was not a pretty sight, but hey, they _are married now. _

            Back to the present, where I am currently hitting my head against a greasy table in Hog's Head. I apparated here, without thinking. And there they are, Harry and Malfoy coming towards me. Not coming, running. 

                        "Granger, where the hell did you go?!?"

            If he thought I was going to talk to him, he was oh so wrong. So I just glared at him, not trusting to act otherwise. Although, I should've kicked him in a place that would hurt. A lot.  

                        "It's not Granger-it's Hermione. Listen, we're terribly sorry that we…"

            A whole explanation and a handful of apologies were being tossed around in Harry's words. Malfoy nodded a couple of times after Harry said something. I was just zoning out-it all sounded like a bunch of blah blahs to me. And I couldn't stay mad at Harry forever. And it wasn't like anything bad came from this situation. But I wasn't going to forgive him and Malfoy so soon… 

                        "It's ok Harry, I forgive you and _him_. It's not like anything bad came out from it, right? And tell Fred and George that their love potion works really good, but it doesn't last that long." 

            He gave me a hug. I was misunderstanding something. How the hell did those words pop out of my mouth? I had just thought about not forgiving them and I blurted out that it's ok? What the hell was happening? I looked to see if Malfoy had modified my memory or something. Drats. He didn't even have his wand. That means it was my own fault. 

            So the rest of the day went as a blur. Harry had to go back to Romania-he just took a day off for this visit-so I bade him goodbye with a hug and a kiss. Malfoy treated me to dinner-yes time passed that quickly. I ate a lot more than I would expect, after all, I was still wondering if Malfoy was going to put that Love potion back into my food sometime. Note to self: Never accept food items from Malfoy. 

            We didn't talk much and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. I caught him staring at me, and I stared back at him. We had a staring contest, but my eyes started to water after a while and I had to blink. Yes, I did loathe Malfoy-sorry-Draco (Harry's making me say that). But it didn't mean that I was still confused about my feelings towards him. I mean, I didn't completely think that all of those feelings about him came from that potion. Maybe there was something between us? But I didn't dare to think like that-every time I did, I imagined Malf-Draco and I getting married. That's not a pretty sight. 

            We ate; we left, and arrived at Malfoy Manor. We didn't say a word towards one another. But Draco-being the gentleman- took my coat of for me, and I was surprised. Then, just as I was about to go to my room, Draco placed to hands on my shoulders and stopped me. I looked at him for some sort of an explanation, but his eyes said something to me- "I'm sorry"

            He had a pleading expression on his face and he looked genuine. I said to him that I forgive him (I'm not going to go into the details) but he then took me by surprise-and kissed me on my hand. 

            I wasn't angry at him after that. I questioned to myself. Where things going to improve between us?

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

*Sigh* 

I didn't think I was going to fit all of that into this chapter-but I had to. Tell me if you're confused about that love potion thingie or not. I don't know if I explained it properly or not. 

R&R  


	6. Oh No, We're Locked!

Happy Christmas! 

Thanks Reviewers! What lovely words you utter…

On to the story:

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            I snorted at my last thought – _Were things going to improve between us? Of course they weren't. He _was _Draco, the male, chauvinistic pig with an over-inflated ego. And here I was, in his house working for him, in his office. I feel like some sort of a house elf. _

            So we went to our respective rooms-hoping to get that kiss that 'never' happened out of our minds. I had to wash my hands-it had Draco all over it. 

            Still, I could say he was a bit nicer-though his words were always nasty or sarcastic. Either, or, or and. Does that make sense? Anyway, I could say that he took advantage of how emotional I was getting downstairs when he forgave me. I _could. But he didn't, and since I am a fair person, I accepted. Why am I outlining why I forgave him to you? Well, because I need to explain that I wasn't lusting after him. Do you see me as some bimbo? _

            I tossed my shopping bags on my large bed…wait; did I mention that we went shopping after dinner? Oh my God, it was like the best experience I had. Malfoy closed one of these big shops for me (It was a muggle store, of course) - so that we could be the exclusive customers shopping. But, it was, a very expensive shop, and I had not a pound on me, but don't fret, Draco bought me all the clothing I had picked out. Without a protest. Isn't that fabulous? 

            Now you're wondering, Why did Hermione let Draco buy her such expensive clothing? Well, Draco forced me into the whole thing-so don't think that I'm a gold-digger- he insisted that he wanted to cheer me up after the whole…_incident. So, I agreed, wondering if Draco took any other girl to shop like this. He probably did-since he has those loads of gold to drop and hundreds of girls chasing after him. I'm surprised that not one girl has slept with him ever since I moved in. Not my problem if I'm ruining his love life. HEHEHE. _

            So here I am, talking to you, when I could be taking a nice warm bath! Stop talking to me, so that I can go into the bathroom-and don't you _dare_ follow.  

            I walk over to the bathroom, and try to _open it_-stuck. Fuck. _Alohamora-stuck. __The knife that Sirius gave to Harry, who gave it to me-stuck. I'm getting_ frustrated_. I need to potty!!! So I walk to Draco's room, and open the door without knocking. I see an amazing sight_

            Draco-fiddling with the clasp on his pants-with a bare chest. Ok, I was tempted to go and snog him senseless, but at the last moment, I remembered why I was even in his room. 

                        "Er…"

            I say that to announce my presence, just as he looks up while sliding his pants down to reveal tidy-widies – just kidding! – black boxers. The only things that prevented him from being totally naked were those boxers. 

                        "Yes, Hermione? Care to explain why you're in here, or were you just trying to catch a glimpse of me," –he smirked – "naked?" 

                        "Uh…no," I said, contrary to the blush that was creeping up on my face, that any Weasley would be proud of. 

                        "Then why are you in here?"

                        "My bathroom door won't open; I was hoping that I could use yours?"

                        "Oh Jeez Hermione, let me see if I can open it. It's probably just your dim mind that can't comprehend the simple task of turning the knob and pushing the door."

            What a sexist! 

                        "Shut up and see for yourself!"

            He walked to my room and tried to open the door. Stuck. He tried several different spells. Wouldn't budge. Out of fury, he slammed against the door, hoping that it would break. I think his heart was breaking of the thought that he, _Draco Malfoy, couldn't break a measly door. _

"Well, I guess you'll have to use mine until I figure out why we can't open that _thing_." 

He was exasperated-out of breath and definitely trying to be calm. Ten points to Hermione, for knocking down Draco's cool composure! 

I closed the door of my room behind me as we walked out, forgetting the clothing that I needed to wear _after my bath. Draco growled at me, saying that he needed to take a shower, and if I didn't hurry up, he would hex me. I decided to take my wand just in case. _

Damn. It's in my room. As, I walked across the hall to get it, I couldn't open my door. What in the world was happening???

"Draco?"

"Yes?!"

"My room's door won't open."

"What the fuck?"

"Come over here this instant."

"Why don't you try opening it for yourself?"

"I tried. Now you try."

            He walked over, with an annoyed  and tired look on his face. Twenty points for Hermione, for irritating Draco Malfoy! He tried to open it and the same thing happened with this door. Stuck, like someone had spellotaped it up from inside. That was very peculiar. 

                        "Why do you have to go into your room?"

                        "Hmm, let me think. It's were I sleep and where all of my possessions are kept. Where my _wand and _clothing_ is kept. Do.You.Comprehend?"_

                        "I don't think any girl would mind running around, being forced to sleep in my room, without any clothing…come to think of it, maybe you jinxed those doors in order to be closer to me…"

                        "This is not funny! I do not want to get closer to you, like you think I do, so stop smirking at me!"

            Ugh this guy was pissing me off. 

                        "Well, you're going to have to sleep in my room and wear my clothing - at least for tonight – until we find some sort of solution."

                        "If I have to do that, I get the bed."

                        "What?!!?"

                        "I said -"

He wasn'

                        "OK. FINE. YOU CAN GET THE BED."

            I walked into his room, smiling happily, with him trailing behind me like he lost the award for best hair. And he closed the door. Holy Merlin, he closed the door! I scrambled past him trying to get it open. Wouldn't open. Oh my god!!! I was stuck in his room! 

                        "DRACO!!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CLOSE THE DOOR?"

            Whoa. I never knew I could make that much noise.

            He looked at me with amusement, which slided off as soon as he realized that the door wouldn't open. He stared blankly at me. 

                        "This…this…this…sucks."

                        "You realize how stupid you really are now, Draco?"

                        "For once, I agree. That was stupid."

            I laughed out loud. Then I sighed. I wish I could've caught that confession out of his mouth. I could've blackmailed him. *Wails loudly*

                        "Well, I don't think that I can take that bath…no…shower anymore."

                        "Hey, if you stink you need it. Come with me, and you can wear something of mine," he said as he dragged me off into his closet. I looked at his collection of clothing, which was extensive, needless to say. He then took out a light blue collared shirt that he measured against me, and then shoved it into my face. 

            I muttered thanks as I walked into the bathroom, careful not to close the door, knowing that it would instantly lock if I did. I took a shower quickly, but using as little energy as possible. I walked out with his shirt on, which was well above my knees, insecurity plaguing me. Draco simply stared. 

                        "Stop staring at me."

                        "Why does it make you feel…naughty?"

            He was edging towards me. 

                        "Uh…no, because it's annoying."

            He was face to face with me. 

                        "No…it's not that…"

            He kissed me on the cheek. What a shock. I touched my cheek, blushing. He grinned. Then he headed for a shower. I sat on his bed. He came out after about ten minutes. Then, instead of talking to me, he went in his closet, and then came back out, with a pillow and comforter in tow. He started setting up a bed on the floor. I suddenly felt bad. 

                        "Listen…Draco…you can sleep up here with me…there's plenty of space…and uh…you'll get back pain…yeah, you'll get back pain on the floor…uh-"

                        "No it's ok, you're the lady, you shou-"

                        "No, no, come up here with me, it's ok."

            Reluctantly, he got up and came over to the bed, which I was currently sitting on. He smiled, something genuine, and then we went to sleep. I woke up the next morning with my leg tangled around his, his hand around my thigh protectively and my hands around his waist. It felt good to be next to him.

            I smiled. Then, realizing what position I was in with the person I was with, I screamed.

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Ok, I got that over with. Probably the most boring chapter I have ever done in my life. But I had to get it done, people wanted me to update, so yeah, I'm doing it this moment. Okie dokie then. Oh yeah, Merry Christmas. It's not X-Mas in the fic though. It'll be in a few chapters. But, Happy Holidays!

Ignore the 'He wasn'' in between 

"I said -"

"OK. FINE. YOU CAN GET THE BED."

For some reason, it won't go away. 

Like it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Go ahead by:

R&R


	7. Conversations and Freedom

Disclaimer: Let me think – do I have a British accent? No, so that already screws up the possibility of me being JKR…so you know what I think? Maybe, just maybe I'm not JKR…. Which can only mean I'm someone other than her….which also means that I own nothing but the plot….which also means…

Thanks to my reviewers and readers out there! I'm sorry it took so long (well not that long) for an update, but my dad was setting up this wireless connection in our house, so my internet connection was off for a day…sorry and it won't happen again!

Oh, and this chapter won't have any action, I'm delaying that for a bit further till they REALLY get it on. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            You could hear the loud "What the fuck?!" throughout the mansion from Draco's mouth after I screamed. And that could crack mirrors, I tell you. 

                        "What the hell did you scream for Hermione? Oh wait," he smirked, "Was it the shock of waking up next to me? Most women don't have such strong reactions, but you turn me on even more."

                        "Actually, it was the thought of your face that made me scream, and yes I think many women scream out like that for that particular reason."

            My stomach grumbled. I said-

                        "Oh god, I'm soo hungry. We can't possibly conjure food right?"

                        "Why don't you get that wreaking smell washed out of your mouth first, eh?"

                        "I do NOT smell, maybe it's just your body odor."

                        "Or maybe it's just you."

                        "Shut up and tell me where you keep the god-damned spare toothbrushes."

                        "Follow me, and don't get lost! Your apartment was probably smaller than this so I assure you; keep yourself within the reach of the tour guide."

            Funny how he could be so cute sometimes. This was not one of them.

            We went to his bathroom, and he bent down in one of the cabinets under the sink and voila – a toothbrush came out! _What wonders of the world? Just as I was about to reach for the toothpaste, so did Draco, and both of our hands touch each others simultaneously. We looked up at each other, he pulled the toothpaste to his side, I to mine, and we did this for several minutes until it squirted on Draco, on one side of his face. I laughed out loud._

                        "It's not funny ok!"

            I couldn't reply; I was on the floor, laughing my ass off, tears of mirth streaming out of my eyes. Draco looked at me, and got so red: like a balloon was about to burst. It was such a _good contrast with his normal pale self. _

                        "Wha-you-a-uh," he said and then he shook his head, as if disappointed and washed his face. We soon brushed our teeth side by side and another competition ensued – who could brush the longest before gargling. It was intense, but he won in the end – because I let him, so he wouldn't dunk his head in the toilet out of shame for losing to a girl. I knew he could be a sissy when things didn't go his way. 

            We headed back into his room, him in his boxers, and I in his now wrinkled shirt. Imagine that – one of his shirts being wrinkled was like saying that Umbridge was "a really nice woman" at heart. She's rotting in Azkaban right now. 

            But I don't want to be trapped in this room with him – so I cut right down to business. But before I utter a word, Draco beats me to it:

                        "Listen, I know you're probably going to want to think of ways to get out, but I have to exercise first, so you have to wait."

            He was ordering me around. But nevertheless, I didn't say anything and watched as he did 100 push-ups effortlessly. Man, I couldn't even do 3 without taking a big effort. He looked at me thoughtfully and said: 

                        "How much do you weigh?"

                        "And I'm going to tell you private information like that because…?"

                        "Just tell me."

                        "No!"

                        "Around 120?"

                        "Do I look that fat?!?!"

                        "110?"

                        "Little more…"

                        "115?"

                        "Yeah."

                        "Good. Now climb on my back while I do my push-ups."

                        "Why?"

                        "I don't have my weights, and I lift 200 a day, so I might as well use you."

                        "What makes you think I'm going to let you get your way? Do I look like your lapdog?"

                        "I will make you then. Do you want to get on willingly or forcefully?"

                        "FINE. I'll get on, but just this once. And don't tell me about how other girls would just love to do this, because I'm not like other girls."

                        "I know. You're much more beautiful, smart, and sarcastic. The perfect personal assistant. No, more like the perfect woman."

            He complimented me? While I was insulting him? Wow, miracles do happen.  

                        "You're probably just saying that to get me into your knickers." 

                        "Actually no, even if I did, we could never have a relationship, not that I'm looking for one anyway."

                        "Really? Do you plan on staying as a rich, handsome, eligible bachelor then? Like that Playboy guy? Ugh, he's not handsome, forget that part."

            I remembered my Playboy bunny belly-button. Don't ask, it was an impulsive spur – of – the – moment thing. By now, I was off his back and he was crouching next to me, while I showed him my belly-button. He told me something about having a life. I told him something about being a bastard. 

I glanced at the clock. 9:30. By this time, I would've been discussing the meetings and those sorts of things with Draco. If I was in the office. Then I would've gotten him coffee, go to all his meetings, taking notes for him, then I would've apparated to – wait a minute. Apparate. If me and Draco could apparate out of here, we could very well be out of this mess. I jumped. 

            "Draco! Apparation! We could apparate out of here!"

            "Why didn't I think of that? Come on; let's try to apparate downstairs in the living room!"

            "Good idea! On my count. 1 – 2 – 3!"

I heard our cracks. Then I heard my body being bumped against Draco's. I looked around. Shit! We were still in his room. This would only happen if a jinx was set on a location, and only then all hopes of escape would vanish. 

            "We're still here."

He sounded so disappointed; I had an itchy feeling to comfort him. And instead of controlling myself, I did just that. 

            "Listen, it's ok, we'll find a way to sort this out. Maybe someone in your office will notice us gone, on second thought, no, that'll ruin our reputation. They'll think about us – you know -"

Ok, so I sounded a bit pathetic, but I rubbed him on his back, poor guy, he had so many troubles to handle. Wait a _minute_, was _I_, _sympathizing with _Draco_? _

            "Yeah, I guess we better think of ways to get out of here. You know, I have a feeling someone's jinxed this house…."

            "I was thinking the same thing!" 

"Come on, I have a book on hexes and jinxes. Maybe we can find something in there?"

So I let him lead me to his desk but it wasn't like I hadn't seen it before. After all, being his personal assistant, I made a lot of trips to his room. He was pulling two books out –_ Just Jinxing!_ and _Heather's Hexing_. He handed me the first and he sat on his chair, I on his desk. We were ferociously flipping through the pages; a glimmer of hope was in them. I kept flipping till a passage with a picture of a door caught my eye – I read the passage –

_A more complex jinx that can produce high results in jinxing one's house is called the Feriara jinx. It is of such complexity, some think of it as a spell rather than a common jinx. This jinx temporarily closes any door that has been closed by the house residents, leaving them trapped inside, or unable to open the door from the outside. Many use this jinx as an easier way to stall a process, luring someone into the room, trapping them, for reasons of their own. Some use it for revenge. This jinx's complexity is also referred to its power, because no other spell can open the door – only the counter jinx can open it, to see the wand demonstration for the counter jinx, refer to page 49. Using this counter jinx, one can find out the identity of the jinxer, if it is unknown. The after effects _Blah Blah Blah…

This was the key!!! This would let me and Draco out! I could get to eat _food! _

            "Oh my God! I found it Draco! Look, look at it!"

I grinned at him and he grinned back, mumbling about how smart I was and how he should've known that I would find something – the usual. Since he had his wand, he looked through the passage and memorized the wand movement for the counter jinx, waving it around madly until he finally got it, after about two seconds. 

We rushed to the door, for the moment of truth, and he used the counter jinx and the lock unclicked – I was free! I jumped in the hallway, with obvious excitement and Draco looked so happy! I realized for a moment that we had yet to find out who the culprit was – but that could wait. 

I hurried in my room and took a shower in _my_ bathroom, savoring the contrast in color between his and my bathroom. Actually, it wasn't a bad experience back there …or was it? 

I changed into my clothing and stepped out to see a beaming Draco, dressed in Muggle clothing just as I was. He in black pants, black muscle shirt, hair unruly (sexy, in my opinion) and shoes. I in low-rise jeans, pink tank top, with my hair in a ponytail, and sneakers. He took off from work today for both of us, he said as we walked dangerously close to each other towards _our_ dining room. 

But then I realized we didn't know who the jinxer was. I asked him for his wand, he oblivious to my intentions, went to check on the house –elves. But I tapped it with my own wand –which was in my room, unscathed –and muttered several words, which would tell me who the jinxer was. 

Silver smoke came out of Draco's wand, and spelled out a name:

**Seamus Finnigan**

            I was shocked. Seamus, my old flame, jinxing someone's house, someone who he said had changed _himself? He was going to get a visit from an old friend tomorrow. And it wasn't going to be pretty. _

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

That's overwith! Their not in close proximity anymore! But don't worry, more situations to come! Yeah, and Draco btw doesn't know that Seamus is behind all that – he will never know. 

Thanks people! 

Beautiful? Horrific? Pretty? Or just plain ugly? You decide:

R&R**    **


	8. Confrontations and More Shopping!

I'm sorry that I didn't update….just that I get lazy and the usual chapter ideas didn't pop up when I was trying to get sleep….so sorry…but hey, im updating, that's a good thing right?...

**Sorry to those who find my story confusing. I'm telling you, I'm a walking, talking oxymoron myself. And also sorry to those who find my story boring, because hey, not everyone loves it, so I'm not even going to try to change it**

Thanks readers and reviewers – I think I got 25 reviews for chapter 7, if I counted correctly (which is not often)

Onwards:

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            Draco said that he needed to go to Diagon Alley for some business that he needed to attend to. I bet he probably just said that – because when I saw him, he had a number of boxes he was taking. Probably dark instruments he needed to sell off in Knockturn Alley. How_ like him. _

            So after I saw him apparate, I took the perfect opportunity to use a locater spell to find Seamus. Just my _luck. He was in Gringotts Bank just outside a vault. _

Ok. 

Now, I didn't want to risk getting seen by Draco anytime, because if he found out that the jinxer was Seamus, _really_ bad things would happen. Like the distorting of Seamus' face and body. Or worse, he could get _killed_. And I didn't want that to happen, just poke him around a bit. I was always a _softie inside. *yeah right* _

            But in the end, I apparated to Gringotts, and since there was no other entrance or exit in it besides the main door, I decided to wait there, figuring that Seamus was bound to come back soon. But me, being the silly girl I am, forgot to wear robes on top of my muggle clothing, so people eyed me, including several security goblins. I was attracting attention. They probably thought I was some sort of a muggle who was looking for her wizard relative or such. Honestly, they were so _stereotypical and __old-fashioned. I pronounced my wand, and people started looking away. _

            Luckily, it was just about a good time for Seamus to make his entry. I hid myself in a corner in some deserted corridor. Just as he was passing it, I grabbed him from the back and pulled him. His body was now against mine and our faces were very close. I felt so slytherinny, cornering him like that. Was I a bit afraid of him though? 

                        "Hermione!" He gasped and looked like a guilty convict right then and there.

                        "Seamus, shall we take a walk?" And without waiting for a reply, I took his hand and we walked out into Diagon Alley. Oh my god, where did I become so cruel. Was Draco rubbing off on me? And if he was, I think that was a bad thing. Let me mentally check off another thought to ponder…

                        "Let's go in here." I said, and with energy I thought I never possessed (Harry and Ron stole my muscles); I pulled him into a restaurant and sat him down. That's not an easy task for me, and it felt like I was pulling a sumo wrestler. That says a lot, as Seamus was not too thin, but not fat either. Just the right size.  

                        "I can explain…"

            Darn right you can. I was going to explode. Any second now…

                        "I can't _believe you would do that! What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't believe you're such a criminal, jinxing houses is illegal! I could've died of starvation or the line of insults that Draco threw me! I was stuck with him for like a day or two! Not to mention that I had to **sleep in his room and ****wear his clothing! What was the reason for your doing? You shouldn't have been in Gryffindor, you're more like a Slytherin, and don't you know people have died from that Jinx? Did you want me to die? I can't believe you, you make me sick!"**_

            Yup, right on time. I didn't realize I was standing up and shouting at him. By the time I did, I was still fuming, and I frustratingly sat in my chair, and dared him to look at me. Whoever said that only redheads were fiery obviously didn't meet Hermione Granger!

            He was about to explain. Yeah, his explanations meant absolutely filch to me. Filch!

                        "Hermione, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know that you lived with him too. I just wanted to get him back for firing me. Honestly, do you think that I would do something like that to you?"

            I looked at him and he looked very innocent. It was probably a façade, though this seemed to be the only wrong thing that he did…

                        "You shouldn't have even tried to do that! How could you not know that I lived with him, all his personal assistants probably did! Even if I didn't live with him, think about his sake, he might have had a good reason on firing you! Consider it a good thing that he didn't find out it was you, because you would be in St. Mungo's by now!" 

            See how pissed I was? 

                        "I didn't know because no other woman besides you and Mrs. Malfoy has ever lived in the Manor. Don't get me wrong, but it was just revenge, I am still a friend of Draco's. It's just that...," he blushed uncontrollably, "he stole you from me and he probably knew that I wanted to date you, and maybe that's why he fired me. I didn't want a woman to get in between our friendship, but he thought otherwise, so I was definitely mad at him. The bloke stole you! Maybe that's why you're the only lady that has ever lived with him besides his mother!"

            Whoa. So it took me a while to comprehend what he just said, but it soon sunk into me. I was dazed. But I didn't show it so much. Ok fine, I was really confused, but I won't admit that to Seamus, now will I?

                        "Seamus, just say that you'll never do it again and I'll be fine. But don't expect me to just fall back on our old friendship, when you know you've broken my trust for the first time."

                        "I will never do it again."

                        "Good. Now, goodbye."

            And I just walked away, unaware that I was walking straight into the devil spawn himself. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. 

                        "Ouch!"

            What a funny word to express pain. Only, this single ouch didn't express the throbbing my body felt when I bumped into someone who felt like rock, then fell to the ground (need I remind you that it was cobblestone, an un-fluffy sort of material). 

            He turned around. The man who was clouding my mind ever since my meeting with Seamus. Draco Malfoy himself. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

            Since we were together anyway, we decided to shop together, although I needed to get money from the bank. I mean, it was early December and I needed to get shopping for Christmas. I mentally made a list in my head: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, mom and dad, and possibly Draco? Sure, my Christmas list was small, but should I add him? Who cares, I did anyway, and I bought back 400 galleons from my vault. A meager supply compared to Draco's whopping 3000 galleons. You could buy a small house with that kind of money!

            What was my excuse for being in Diagon alley? I told him I needed to do Christmas shopping. Half the truth, but hey, like I said, not many of us like to get injured severely around here. He merely raised his eyebrows in an unbelieving way, but I didn't have to answer _all of his questions truthfully, now did I?_

            We both went into the same Quidditch Specialty store, he probably for himself and I for my male best-friends. I found 5 fascinating books on Quidditch Strategies and History. I brought all of them for Harry, even though he wasn't the Quidditch maniac Ron was. I got Ron a poster of his favorite Bulgarian players, with autographs and all. He probably didn't need it, because he played against them (he was in Puddlemere United, touring _forever_!). But I also got him this Moonshine 1500 miniature model, because that was his main broom – and he bragged about it every time he was home. I spent a good sum on those two, but I loved them, and I wasn't going to be – God forbid! – cheap! That would spite a certain blonde I know…

            As we made our way through some of the shops, I saw this beautiful dress that would go great on Ginny. I brought that for her, and I got cookbooks for Mrs. Weasley and from a muggle 'artifact' (which sold _new_ muggle things actually) store, a camcorder for Mr. Weasley. 

I would get Mum and Dad something later, but I had to work on Draco (not literally, you bad minded people!). I decided to get him a book, because he seemed to have very few and he seemed the type to like. 

            But I didn't get just a book. 

            I got him a book, a muggle cd player, 10 cds, and headphones. I put a lot of consideration into my choices for the cds, but in the end I got him some Eminem, Coldplay, Bruce Springsteen and other things that I liked. I hoped he would like it.

            Remind me why I'm getting him something again? Oh yes, I have priority issues. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*Two Days Before Christmas*~**~*~**~

            Oh my god! Where is my order for vodka? Shit, this party _can't _fail! I can't believe that Draco made me plan this 'staff party'!!! Do I look like some professional party planner???? 

            Ok, so I'm in panic mode.

            You would be too, if your boss told you to plan a staff party a week before it's to take place. I can't believe him, usually these are the things I did:

(a) Simple tasks, example: Brewing Coffee (Crabbe-ish)

(b) Other simple tasks: Arranging Drawers (Goyle-ish)

(c) Putting files in the filing cabinet (Ron-ish)

(d) Talking to some bothersome people, who bother Draco (Harry-ish)

(e) Shout at those in (d) (Mrs. Weasely-esque)

(f) Take important notes in meetings (Hermione-like!)

            And now, I have to plan a party. Something lavish. Not Hermione-ish!!! I wish I had Ginny or Lavender with me; they're so socially adapted, they know what to do. 

            So back to the present, where I'm currently awaiting an order for vodka, which was supposed to be here an hour ago!!! And the party starts in an hour, so everything needs to be perfect!

~*~**~**~*~15 minutes later~**~*~**~*~**~

            Thank god it came! Oh shit, it's not vodka, it's beer! Help!

            Everything is set, we'll just pretend that it's wine-like. *snort* like that'll work. Hey, maybe I could just…

                        *pop*

            There, conjuring things makes life _so much easier. _

            Everything's set, I hope this wine is not too strong. We don't want the staff to get drunk and then sleep with each other, now do we? Oh, look who enters, the king himself. What's this, he's coming towards me, the peasant? Why reward a poor measly thing such as myself with his close presence. *I can't think this without heavily rolling my eyes* What's this, now he's coming and looking above me? Can't bear to see my face? And now, oh my god, he's kissing me ever so softly. Whatever caused this impulsive action?

Oh. Mistletoe. 

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Ok, the word 'slytherinny' is not mine; it comes from the fic "Pineapple, yum! Or, oh, Coconut!"

And I rushed it into two days before Christmas; I'm fresh out of ideas for now, so you might just have to review to help my creative brain juices flow. So, really, if you want me to continue into something romantic, please help me out, reviewers/readers!!!

Happy New Year btw, I forget that we're far ahead in the real world, I'm just caught up in Christmas in here.

R&R


	9. Is it Love?

Alrighty - another update. You know, I shouldn't even be doing this; I should be reviewing for my ELA test. But, that's no fun, so I'm doing this instead. 

Oh yeah, I wanted to thank my reviewers from the first chapter to the 8th – thanks dracosgurl10, Smudged, FreeZe Mint, CeLeStIaL BeInG, xXSamaraXx, lazy, emma, Duckie9, RedWitch1, GroovyChick16, dizzydragon, Cute-Kitty, Seka, Imperfectionist ;D, A person, Olivia, rupy, br*tney, TTTTT, Your4LeafClover, Anastasia Beaverhousen, lizzy-malfoy87, angel eyed demon, alka, Tracy3, starlover11, iLoVeDrAcO15, dark haired angel, Anon, Vicious Fishish, Chazza, draolover, Starry, Nucka, lyra, super sycoh, Navy Converse, sweet-77-thang, emval, DrAcOz SlyTheRin BaBe, zingy, DMandOBrhot, Scottish~Lass, SpicY IcE, lgobgirlie15, Stefy, angelstar2, Flash, DarkAngle, Dracoluver2009, marymaria, DarkWolf90, RaeJenInc.2, moonie, Draco+Hermione fan1, relena333, Red and Gold, sk8erpunkGCpnay, The*Spangled*Pandemonium, Lady Acacia, sweetgurl, Shining Star, mary, irelandkicksass03, mirage05, preciousonee, *NeLLy* and last but not least - sweet-soph. 

Thanks again for your reviews and I hope you keep up with it cuz I'm just dying everyday if I don't have a review alert thingie in my mailbox. 

I hope you like this chapter, there's a bit of romance going on. Though I hope it's not too mushy…

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~

          Ok, so that kiss wasn't a major shocker. Yeah, right. I'm going to try to convince myself that it's really like that when I know I'm going to start to like him any day now. Now that I think of it, his personality is kind of ok….

          Let me pretend that I just didn't think that. 

          He went into the hall, which was by the way, a part of Malfoy Manor. The party was being held here. And the best part about it was that it was large and already beautiful, so that after I added the decorations it was majorly pretty. Oh, there's a red squiggly line under majorly, so that must mean I made that word up. I should add it to my dictionary. 

          But the hall is really beautiful. The theme colors, which I chose, were silver, red, and green. How _original. I'm just keeping the Christmas spirit. _

          There's a guhunga Christmas tree in the corner of the hall, surrounded by charmed pixies, which look as if they're really angels flying around the tree. It's really fascinating. I can just imagine people attracted to them like a veela's there. Ok, so I'm flattering myself about that display, but I'm really proud of it. Or should I say myself?

          The people are gonna be here any minute now. I can't wait for them to see it. I feel like I decorated some winter showcase for some really expensive store. But in reality, it's just a formal party that last for like 4 hours, and not for a whole season, when people can gape at it everyday. I just gave away a fetish of mine. 

          Since it's a formal party, I'm wearing this black dress, with a dipping v-line neck (which shows cleavage, though I'm so used it now). The skirt flares in layers and its right above my knees. I have black high heels on me, which are _actually_ sort of comfortable. That's a rare gem in the shoe world.  I'm wearing my hair in a simple updo that I did with a flick of a wand. Too bad you're a muggle; otherwise you could easily be the beauty queen/king of your muggle school. Matching with my dress, I have silver earrings and a necklace with my sign, Aquarius. I also got my nails done, muggle way, with a nice little design on it. This is my second time doing my nails, ever. Otherwise, they're usually bitten to the hilt. By yours truly. 

          Sad? Yeah, it's a new year's resolution for me. But that's in a week or two. 

          I'm walking into the hall, where Draco's inspecting everything. The enchanted snowflakes are falling on him, though they disappear as soon as they hit something solid. He's matching me, wearing all black except for a silver tie. He looks like an angelic devil. Now I realize why so many girls couldn't resist him in Hogwarts, or even now. 

          But he'll never like me even if I do like him. It's kind of disappointing, actually. He's like a nice little flower, that you know you can never pick. It's not the perfect flower, and even though there are so many other flowers in this garden, that's the one you know you want. 

          Enough with this personifying crap. Besides, this 'nice little flower' is coming this way. 

                   "Hermione, you're going to stick with me as soon as the guests come. I don't want you to mingle with…certain people. You'll get me as soon as I show you around to the staff you haven't met. Okay?"

                   "I guess. Nice suit. Nice coloring. I like it."

          Hey, I complimented him. That's not good; it seems too obvious that I want another compliment back.

                   "You look great too. As always," he said with a small smile. 

          My heart's melting. I feel like Helga in _Hey __Arnold__! but not so much as obsessed. I'm even acting like her, disliking him on the outside. I'm not quite sure what's inside yet, though. _

                   "Oh look, those are a few of our guests. Coming," he asked me with his hand waiting to take mine. 

                   "Yeah…" 

          A little flip went through me when he took my hand into his. That makes no sense. I didn't eat anything since breakfast, so _someone_ couldn't have put a certain love potion in my food. Oh, maybe it wasn't him that was causing this flip. Maybe it was just….just something, ok! Don't look at me with that look that says 'You know you like him'! 

                   "Hello Rosenthal, Philips, Mackery, Dunhill," he acknowledged with a nod, "I'm sure you've met my personal assistant Hermione Granger. Valedictorian in Hogwarts, only one to get perfect grades in her O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. Excellent organization skills as well."

          He complimented me again. It was like he was introducing me as his girlfriend. Yeah, like that'll ever happen.

          I said hi to them all, shaking my right hand with them, my left hand still in Draco's, who was grasping me tightly. As they left for their tables, I asked him – 

                   "How come you didn't show me them when we had that staff meeting?"

                   "They're not important advisors. They're the _head janitors_ of this company," he said while I laughed, "Sure, they might seem nice on the outside, but every year they ask me for a raise. Seriously, their salaries are high enough."

          He invited the head janitors? Weird. More people came and Draco and I met them all, with him adding side comments after they left, classifying them into 4 categories:

1. Draco Groupies -who run around stalking him in the office.

2. Gold diggers –people who joined the company hoping to gain some money. 

3. Smarties -people in the company seeking to take away his position, who constantly pointed out his faults. 

4. The UN-groupies -girls who joined the company just to seduce him and hope for rich gifts. 

          Basically, there was really no one reliable in the company, except for the few he just didn't classify. After the last Draco Groupies group came in (whom Draco said that he moved his office away from, from the west side of the building to the east), we all settled down. I walked with Draco (let me emphasize; now his arm was around my **waist!) towards our table, which had seating for two, instead of the seating for four on the other tables. He made a short speech about stuff, which I didn't pay attention to, because I was beginning to examine him. Okay, the obsession was developing. **

          We ate, we drank, and soon the party was coming to a halt. There was a bit of dancing involved, but I didn't dance at all, mainly because I was asked by what seems every other man except him. I declined every invite. It was a bit of a disappointment that he didn't ask me to dance, when he asked a whole bunch of others. So I sat there, alone and miserably bored, while all the others enjoyed. I really didn't know anyone as much as Draco here. 

          Everyone left at around 11-12, and I had to say goodbye to them with Draco, who seemed to be in a good mood. Maybe the whole "I'm more powerful than you" scenario was playing up. 

          We stood there alone with each other, quiet, lost in our own thoughts. Me about the tequila chicken sauce, and its recipe and him about…I have no idea. 

                   "Hermione…"

                   "Yeah…"

                   "Would you like to dance with me?"

                   "Sure. I thought you'd never ask." 

          We made our way to the transformed dance floor, and dance to no music at all. Just danced. His hands on my waist and my hands around his neck. It was sooo romantic. Okay…I'm scaring myself…

                   "That was an okay party."

                   "I guess. I got a little bored."

                   "Yeah. Dancing with obnoxious and ugly women has got something to do with it, right?"

                   "Mm-hmm."

                   "But I got several compliments on the décor. You did an amazing job. You do everything so perfectly."

                   "Thanks. Compliments like that make my day."

                   "No problem."

          We didn't realize it, but we made even more conversation while dancing still. It was amazing that he didn't get so noxious when there was an actual topic. 

          After what seemed like hours, which was in reality twenty minutes, we stopped dancing and we left to our own rooms. But the best part was that I actually felt that Draco was a somebody with a personality, someone that I maybe possibly could like, or love, and not question my sanity at the same time. 

~*~**~*~**~*~Christmas Day~**~*~**~*

          Ahhh. It's snowing outside. How pretty. I wish I could go outside and play in it. Nahh, on second thought, I could just stay and relax in bed. 

          Hold on a second, wait just a minute, is it the hour of Christmas??? Oh my god, yes it is!!! 

          I rush to Draco's room, barge in; completely unaware of the skimpy clothing I'm wearing, or the layer of invisible garments on his body that he might just have. He's sleeping, so I hurriedly jump on top of his sleeping form and wake him up by shaking him. I could've screamed in his ear, but we wouldn't want him to never hear anything again, now would we. 

          He wakes up and tells me to stop it. I shake him even more, until he finally decides to get up. 

                   "Do you have any idea what day it is???"

                   "It's…oh yes, it's Easter," he says with dry sarcasm which I don't sense at the moment. 

                   "No, you ninny, it's Christmas! Let's go downstairs and open our presents."

                   "I don't get many presents."

          I'm a bit shocked at hearing this. 

                   "Well, you sure as hell do this year, so come on!"

          I practically drag him downstairs, but we finally reach the Christmas tree, and I give him his present from me first. What the hell is he talking about, he has a lot of presents!

                   "Here," I say, "it's from me. Open it." 

                   "You shouldn't have."

                   "Well, I did, open it," and then I add shyly, "I hope you like it."

          He opens it and then he's confused. 

                   "You…you don't like it!"

                   "Yes of course I do. But I would like it better if I knew what it did."

          Then I launch into a 'complete' explanation of what CD's do and what a CD player is, you know, the whole works. I even demonstrate everything too. Then he grins.

                   "Thanks a lot. You have great taste and I love it!"

          When he hugs me, it's good that he doesn't see the beet red blush on my cheeks. Otherwise my feelings for him would be given away. Those feelings that I might have stashed away for a while, but during Christmas season, couldn't be hidden. A mere obsession or true love? 

                   "I got you something too."

                   "Really?"

                   "Yeah."

          'Something' is not the definition of what he got me. It's more like 'an expensive, rare item that multi-billionaire's can only get'. It was a jewelry set, encrusted with diamonds, rubies, and other gems. There was a necklace, a ring and, earrings. They were simply amazing. I was speechless. 

                   "I can't believe you!"

          Okay, I was speechless at first. Now that's me. 

                   "What?"

                   "How could you spend so much money on me?"

                   "You're a person that I care for."

          Whoa. Talk about major shocker!

                   "What?"

                   "You.are.a.person.that.I.care.for."

                   "You shouldn't have."

                   "'Well I did'" 

          He stole my quote! But I couldn't really think that, as I inched closer to him, and kissed him fully on the lips. He replied with the same passion as me. We kissed and kissed and kissed. 

          But then we stopped and walked hand in hand to his room, other presents forgotten.

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Wow. Was that a little too fast? You know, all the romancing? I bet that I might just do two/three more chapters and then finish. Tell me what you think. Oh yeah, I may never go into gruesome details about them kissing or…er…other things…because, well, that's just not me…plus, I can't describe things like that nicely. 

Just tell me what you think, because there was barely any humor in that, so I hope it's not getting too…sappy. 

R&R


	10. Na, I Think it was Lust

Okay….sorry for not updating in a while…I had tests to study for and places to go…so sorry, like desperately….

I'm a horrid person!

Thanks reviewers J and readers J

I hope you like this chapter, I kind of added a new twist:

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

                   Oh my God.

          That was my first thought when I woke up to find myself laying next to Draco. Who was naked. Against me. Who was naked. A thousand thoughts flurried through my mind. Then I remembered the night before. Ewl. Bad mental images. 

          Gotcha! 

          What, you think I was that desperate for sex? I have morals too! I'm still a virgin, yes, but I'm awaiting marriage for losing it. 

          But what really happened with Draco? Let me tell you. I think we would've reached making love if it wasn't for that sneeze. Or the sneezes. Oh yes. I ruined it completely by sneezing. And I sneezed something small....

*flashback*

          We entered his room and starting to kiss feverishly, it was scaring myself. But then, I had this tingly sensation in my throat. I thought I just needed to get my mouth off of his and breathe for air. It wasn't that. As soon as I unglued my mouth from his – 

                   "Ah-ah-achhoo!"

          What did Draco do? He stared at me, as if he couldn't believe that I had just sneezed. 

                   "Achoo! Ah-ah-ah-"

          He asked me:

                   "Achoo?"

          And I sneezed after:

                   "Acchoo!"

*end*

          Oh yeah. It was frightful. He asked me if I was ok later, and I answered with a sneeze. No, I wasn't sick or anything. I think that my body was sending me warning signals about doing it with Draco. And it succeeded, because the mood was killed and all he could do was conjure a muggle inhaler. And I, afterwards, realized how thankful I was for that one sneeze. If it didn't come out, I would've ended up doing something I would regret. 

          Let me rephrase, regret _a lot. _

          So here I am, at The Three Broomsticks, sipping a butterbeer, and reflecting on these past events. I can't even bring myself to tell Ginny, much less Harry or Ron. Sure, Harry seems to approve of me building a healthy (ok, if it was rated on that, I'd never die) relationship, but what about the Weasleys? I'm just _sure that they'd love me even working with Draco, seemingly because his father was so __nice to them. How would the world approve of my relationship with him? I am his personal assistant, but I almost screwed him! You can't do __that with your __boss! _

          But then again, you can't live with him either. It's just not right. Or walk half naked into his room. Or-

          Forget it. I've already done too many things that I shouldn'tve done. It's a hopeless case. And, I might even feel something for Draco. But I don't know what it is.

          All I know is this:

          Whenever I see him, my heart kind of beats faster. But then, whenever he seems to enjoy another woman's company more than mine, my heart sinks. It gets depressed and addicted on drugs. 

          But yet, I don't think it's love. I think love was Seamus. But then again, that was all wrong and-

                   "Excuse me, Miss Granger?"

          I look up to see the lady who interrupted my confused thoughts. She had long black hair and grey eyes. I think I recognized her from somewhere, but I don't know where…

                   "Yes?"

                   "You may not remember me, but I'm Elizabeth Turpinfreed, I used to be Mr. Malfoy's personal assistant before you."

          Ohhh, it's all coming back to me now. 

                   "Ah, yes, er…nice to meet you?"

                   "Nice to meet you too. I know you may be wondering why I'm even talking to you," she paused, "but I have come to warn you."

          Ok, I'm in my paranoid freak mode.

                   "What type of warning, huh? Why would you want to warn me, huh?"

          She looked at me with a completely serious look.

                   "I have come to warn you about Draco Malfoy, your employer."

          Alright, now, this was getting completely bizarre and delusional. 

                   "Uh, why? What'd he do?"

                   "You see, you and I are not the only personal assistant he had. There are many other vulnerable women who submitted to his will, and got seduced by him. After he had sex with you a couple of times, he fired you and got a new toy to play with. I was once under his charms. But now, I'm warning all other women about him. He deserves to DIE and BURN in hell!"

          Alright, she was freaking me out. When she said that last sentence, she clawed at the napkin she was holding and ripped it into pieces. But I wasn't too sure that she was telling me the truth.

                   "How can I be so sure that you're telling me the truth? You haven't got any proof?"

          At this, she smiled at me, and produced a paper. 

                   "All women who are under his charms never believe the truth. That's why I always carry this paper, because it holds all key information to prove to you that he is just a womanizer. Look for yourself if you don't believe me."

          Okie. If she wanted me to look, I would. Let's see. I looked at the paper, which was comprised of columns with many women's names, the date they were hired, then the date they were fired. It was a patter, because the women seemed to have lasted only a couple of months. Now, I don't think that 29 women can be ditzy together. So maybe this lady had a point. 

          Not. 

                   "I don't see the point in this paper. It just has useless information."

          Her everlasting smile widened. 

                   "Ahh, I thought you were clever enough to understand. You haven't flipped the paper. Look at it."

          Yeah, like my curiosity wouldn't let me flip the paper. 

          I looked at it and it seemed to be a statement. I quickly read through. It was about how they were warning other women blah blah Draco Malfoy seduced them blah blah Women Unite blah blah.

          Then I looked at the signatures. There were exactly 29, I counted. Wow. Maybe this Elizabeth was telling the truth. Maybe she-

                   "I really hope you understand. I hope that you will not disappoint us and fall for him. He is not worth your time. I think you should resign and put an end to his lustations."

          Lustations? Was that even a word? But I couldn't have this doubt arise within me. Hey, who was I kidding? I knew Draco longer than this woman, and I think that I would know if he was a horny womanizer just looking for sex through his female personal assistants. Wait a minute! I almost had sex with him. He put a potion in my beloved coffee to make me like him. He gave me expensive jewels to make me get closer to him. He made me sign a contract to get me to live with him. He made-

          Oh my god! This list could go on forever! And I highly doubt that he would do all this just because he loved me. No, this lady was right.

          I spoke:

                   "Maybe, just maybe you are right. I will think about it."

                   "It's good to know that you are a sensible woman."

                   "Psht- I've never been sensible, but maybe it's a start."

                   "Maybe."

          An uncomfortable silence enveloped. And since I had things to do – I decided to take my leave. I bid her goodbye, worried thoughts in my head.

~**~*~**Normal P.O.V.**~*~**~

          As Hermione Granger left, the other woman took out her wand and muttered a spell. Instantly, she became tall and slim, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She took out an evil laugh. 

                   "That mudblood will never get my Drakkie."

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

oooh! I've finally gotten the suspense part out. I'm so bad at it. 

Anyhow, please be the kind people you are and review!

R&R


	11. A Hyper Ginny

Hello dear reviewers and readers….terribly sorry for the long updates…(I know, it's becoming a bad habit)…but you know…things come in the way…yadayadayada…

But on a better note, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Wait! I totally forgot to thank those who read and reviewed…I found out that someone was copying my story like a few days back…why would anyone do something so stupid?...There's nothing to gain out of writing someone else's work…so why do it? 

Or maybe she/he wanted to get my faithful reviewers! J hehe…

Ok, now read the chapter….

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

My insides were just crawling thinking Draco was just using me. Sure, that girl wasn't so trustable, but you know, she seemed sincere to me.

Riiiiiiight.

But you know what? Though I'm still recovering from that injury at that house-elf rally in Burbank, I'm always ready to support a good cause. And this cause was kind of a payback for those years at Hogwarts (okay, I technically forgave him…) and maybe a reassurance that I wasn't falling for that rich, charismatic, handsome, downright sarcastic, smart, witty, no good son-of-a-bitch. Well, actually, Narcissa was pretty nice in her day. 

But it's not her fault that her son turned out to be extremely uhhh…bad boy? Or should I say…hot?

Millions of girls must worship her picture to try to produce that type of offspring…look above for description…

But that little rendezvous with that ex-secretary is just getting to me. Sure, she showed me evidence that Draco was probably using me…for those little caresses and crap…but we hadn't had sex yet...I mean…we never had sex (or will)…but if he was using me, wouldn't he just get tired of all the slow uptake I was giving him? And wouldn't he talk to me right after that sneeze–attack on Christmas? He kind of seemed to be avoiding me at the moment.

We both were avoiding each other. Badly. Hello – we live in the same place, we work in the same place – it kind of leaves no place unvisited. It was really hard to talk to Draco after that kiss…especially at dinner…where _everyday_, he dropped a glass of wine on himself, and had to go to wash up – never bothering to return. He couldn't come up with anything better and plus we never looked each other in the eye. 

And the worse part is, I got extremely bored when I couldn't –wouldn't-talk to Draco. Seriously, I can't believe how I managed at Hogwarts with two dimwits by my side; they couldn't even carry a conversation without Harry saying 'Quidditch' and Ron saying 'hungry'. And now I couldn't manage on my own, without Draco to taunt or use my witty sarcasm on.

Yeah, sure, I did think that maybe he could be using me, but this is how he acts in front of me after my sneeze-up: sputtering, turning red, avoiding me, and yeah that's pretty much it. I'm starting to think of him as Ron in 6th year when he started liking me. 

Only I KNOW that he doesn't like me. But I'm confused: either that girl just wants me to get out of Draco's way or I'm just being paranoid. Surely, Harry would know a solution to this, wouldn't he? 

Only a 5th year Hermione would've known what to do, but she wasn't the new-unimproved spaztic Hermione. She was a different me. 

But here I am, entering Harry's home by simple methods of floo. Sure, it's more expensive than the normal apparition, but I'm just too confused about my feelings in life, I'm afraid I'll splinch myself. 

"Harry? Haaaaarrryyy," I called out to him as I explored his home. It was quite comfortable, unlike most houses in the upscale neighborhood he lives in. Smaller than the Malfoy house, but I've known it longer, therefore I love it. Although the Malfoy house has…

Ugh, here I go again, absentmindedly connecting things to _his_ house. Correction: mansion.

"Hermione? Where the hell are you," he distantly asked.

Honestly, I come from the same place every time, and he _still_ asks me where I am when I enter. 

"Gee Harry, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore."

"Ok, Hermione, no need to get sarcastic," he said as he entered the kitchen. 

We both did the ancient handshake of ours (actually, we invented it two weeks ago) and did the usual kisses and hugs.

"So, what'd you like-tea, coffee, oh shit- I forgot to get the beans- never mind, I'll just give you tea."

So like Harry to make mental notes while talking. 

"Sure…we can talk about my problem while you make it."

"Do you ALWAYS have to have a problem whenever you come by? Oh and if it's about Draco, get over it and get with him already. You guys are practically dogs just waiting to get to each other. Seriously, when Draco called, I was like-"

"He called you?!?!"

"Uh…yeah…isn't that what best mates do?"

"Ugh Harry…what'd he say…nothing about me right?"

Utter silence…then…

"So anyway 'Mione, I think I've got some green tea in here, but it seems to be-"

"Oh God, don't be stupid Harry, stop avoiding the subject. You know Draco better. Did he say anything relating to me?"

I was itching to find out what he said about me. Literally, what was on my arms that made me itch?

"Hermione, stop itching your arms, there's salve in that cabinet over there, oh yes, he did mention something about you…" 

"Oh my god, what'd he say, what'd he say???"

My excitement was taking over my sanity.

"I'm not saying."

He was trying hard to laugh. It wasn't funny. 

"Oh come on please! He can't be more important than me! You know you love me!"

"God, Hermione, you know how to get to a guy," he said, rolling his eyes and pouring water into the teapot, as if that was the most important thing he had to do.

"Give me a hint?"

He looked at me incredulously. 

"You're serious about this?"

God, how long does it take me to make my point?

"Harry, tell me, now. Otherwise, I'm leaving and you can consider yourself in a row with me."

"Don't do this to me, I hate being the advice column to both of you anyway," he said, then at the look on my face "…alright, alright. He said that after you sneezed he doesn't know if you're allergic to him. Oh yeah, he mentioned having unknown feelings about you. I told him it was love." 

"He thinks I'm allergic to him? What is he a moron…you told him WHAT?!"

"That he's in love with you."

"How do you know that?"

"Hermione, I'm in love, I think I know how it feels."

"How do you know what he feels?"

"He told me what he felt, that's what I felt when I met Ginny. I know it's love, he doesn't. Get it? Oh yeah, quit questioning me."

I looked at him once. He was telling the truth. And Harry practices Legilimancy, so he practically knows when he knows the truth. Draco, in love with me, having troubles finding out if I'm allergic to him. The day came too late. 

5 minutes later with a cup of tea in hand and listening to Harry rambling on about Quidditch, it hit me. 

Draco Malfoy loved me. 

I looked at Harry again, who was oblivious to me zoning out on him, and found my best friend in him. He truly was the greatest friend I could ever have. 

"Harry," I said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, a bloke has to know how many snitches he's caught in a-"

He was still in the Quidditch area of the conversation. Ugh.

"No, you stupid, about Draco?"

"Must we go through this again?"

I put down my teacup slowly and looked up at him.

"Yes, he loves you."

Before you could say "Draco Malfoy" I was out of my chair into Harry's lap, hugging him tightly, as if I'm the happiest thing in the world (uh..oh yeah I _am_), and the chair tumbles down. 

So here I am, on top of Harry looking like I'm straddling him when really, it's just platonic hugging, when a hyper Ginny has to walk in. 

"How DARE you touch him like that!"

Me and Harry look up and see Ginny staring at us with madness in her eyes. Harry starts:

"What are you talking about?"

While I say:

"It's not like it seems!"

And Ginny walks up to me and starts yelling mad, unrecognizable phrases, while I get off Harry and let him breathe. Now that all of us are up, the real fighting begins:

"I wasn't doing ANYTHING with Harry!"

"We were just hugging!"

"OH YEAH RIGHT, EXPECT ME TO FALL FOR THAT ONE RIGHT!"

"We were just hu-"

"'Mione was all happy so she basically jumped on me!"

"SHUT IT HARRY! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING TO GET ON HIM FOR YEARS HERMIONE, I KNOW IT!"

"Oh, yeah, right, puh-lease, Harry and me, that would never even work out!"

"Are you dissing me Hermione?"

"No Harry, it's just-"

"SHUT UP HARRY! I KNOW YOU WANT HIM, ADMIT IT! YOU NEED HIM! AND YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT ME, RIGHT! HE'S MY HUSBAND, BACK OFF!"

"OH PLEASE, I THOUGHT HARRY WAS GAY ONCE, WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE, JEEZ!"

And there was silence after. A little-less hyper Ginny said:

"YOU HID YOUR SEXUALITY FROM ME! I LOVE YOU! I NEVER WOULD'VE EVEN THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY-"

"I'M NOT GAY!!! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT HERMIONE?"

Ginny whirled on me and said:

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULDN'T CATCH YOU TRYING TO GET HIM FROM ME? HUH, HUH?," she said to me, while poking my shoulder. 

"Ginny get OFF her! She doesn't want me, she wants Draco!"

Now Ginny was like:

"WHAT? I thought that was a joke…"

"No, I really do," I blushed, "have a thing for him."

It was the third silence before Ginny burst out laughing. And she laughed and laughed, muttering on and on about me and Draco, until she finally passed out. It was a good thing. 

I asked Harry after he yelled at me for thinking he was gay:

"Is she high on that Mocha-latte from that Bulgarian Café in Diagon Alley?

"Yeah," he said with a pitying look on his face, "that place's addicting millions."

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Okie. I hope that was okay. Please review and tell me?

Sure, there was no dm/hg action, but there will be later (no graphics)

R&R


	12. Betraying Hermione

Hey everyone…okay I feel really, really bad about being a bad updater…(some of you reviewers brought some sense into my head)…but all I can say is that I'm terribly sorry for the wait and…and…annnd…oh yeah, thanks for being patient!

Oh yeah, there's a bit of a twist in here, so don't think there'll be fluff…like that horrible Christmas chapter…

One more thing: THANKS reviewers! You don't know how much you people mean to me! Super sycoh, where are you? I miss your reviews! (Maybe she's mad at me being a bad updater)

Okie…well…on with the story…I hope you enjoy it…

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

          Well, after that slight mishap with Ginny, I didn't visit the Potters for about a week. Oh no, I think it was 6 days. I think I went because there was something along the lines of Ginny hyperventilating again, imagining a Hermione with a Harry snogging. Well, at least that's what Harry told me. 

          As for the Draco thing, I know you're wondering, how the hell did two people like Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fall in love by the 11th chapter? Other, more realistic stories would say them falling in love around the 16th. 

Well, who's the one narrating the story? Moi. And who might have exaggerated about herself a bit? Someone who's name starts with H and ends with a phrase that doesn't rhyme with anything. And no, it's not Harry. And okay, I might've skipped the useless nonsense some other people might tell you about my story. But guess how much time passed since Hogwarts? About 5 years now. And guess how long I've worked for Draco? Almost 6 months. So as time passes, things change, and 6 months can pass through 11 chapters. I just skipped up a bit to the parts where I wasn't acting like a moron. Or acting less of a moron than before. 

We're not babies anymore. We're certainly not rivals. We're two sick lovebirds. I'm pretty sure what's going through me is going through him. I haven't had the courage to visit him. Did I mention that he took off to Albania? Probably as embarrassed as I am. He told his secretary he'll be back in a week. 

It's a pretty good thing that he's gone. I just can't face love. (Stage manager cues audience to go "awwww")

I spent some time thinking about this (without Harry trying to brainwash me to just go and snog him senseless). I asked myself, was I in love with him? 

And to tell you the truth, I was contemplating a no. But, I know that it's a yes. 

I know I love him. When hate turns into love, I don't know. But I do know that the Jerry Springer show that I'm watching on TV right now is very interesting. It's funny how people show off their bodies like it's gold, when really, it's just blubber with bones crushed in fat. Yeah. 

*Ding-dong*

Hmmm. I wonder who that is. It's certainly not Draco. Might as well go and check who the hell it is. 

As I walk down the stairs, I see Draco turned with his back towards me, commanding a house-elf to go find me. Alright, Albania doesn't tire you that much as to make the house-elf take off your shoes, but maybe he's just in a tired mood. 

I also notice, he has no luggage. As I get closer to him, I get this overwhelming bubble in my stomach, and it's nice and warm. I feel like I should go hug him or something. After all, I do _love_ him. 

I creep up behind him and notice something else. He doesn't have the same sandalwood musky smell that he usually has. In fact, he smells kind of funny. Ah, whatever, I walk towards the couch he's sitting on from behind and hug him from the back. 

He stiffens. It kind of hurts way deep in my heart. Somewhere. I don't realize that. 

He turns around. He looks at me with a glare. I pull back from him, a little sad. I don't know what's happened to him, but if it has something to do with Albania, then that's just weird. 

"What are you still doing here, mudblood?"

          I don't freak out. I heard that word from his mouth so many times, it seems natural. But the last time he said that was in the beginning of 7th year in Hogwarts. So, okay, I kinda freak out. 

          So instead, I ignore it, and say:

                   "How was Albania? I missed you," adding a smile to my face, hoping it will get him back to normal. 

          Yeah. It sort of backfires. 

                   "Didn't you get my letter, bitch? The one that tells you to leave here within 24 hours and that you're fired from your job?"

          He scowls at me. It pretty much hits me in the heart. Something here was wrong. Maybe it's just a joke. 

                   "Draco, um, are you seriously kidding me?"

          At that moment an owl flies in, smoothly dropping a letter right in front of my feet. I pick it up. 

                   "You don't even have to read it Muddy. I'll just tell you. You take too long. I try so hard to bed you, and you take too long thinking I love you. You're wrong. I would never love a mudblood. But you're one woman that I never had. And damnit, you took too long. The game's over, get back to your muggle filth. I don't need you. I've found someone who'll satisfy me. You're fired and you no longer need to live here. It'll take me years to get the manor back into its old, pristine, _clean_ self."

          He spoke with so much hatred in his eyes. So much hatred. I was shocked, I couldn't dare to believe it. He even made Harry a fool. Just to bed me. 

          My eyes stinged as silent tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my face.

                   "So you wanted me for my sex?"

                   "Pretty much, whore. But you couldn't even give me that," he said with a scowl on his face.

          I was so sad in my heart. Oh so sad. You really should've seen him. He just completely made a 360 turn on me. I trusted him.

          I should've trusted Elizabeth Turpinfreed. No matter how much her name freaked me out. 

          I shouldn't have gotten all happy when Harry told me he thought Draco loved me. Hell, I should'ntve trusted Harry. 

          Maybe I should've gotten suspicious the day he took me shopping for that strippy clothing. 

          Or when he brought me so many things with his money. 

          Or when he kissed me. Or hugged me. But how could I get suspicious about things like that? I thought he was falling in love just as I was. 

          Another stupid, stupid mistake on my part. 

          For the next 15 minutes, I gathered my belongings (two words: house elves) and cried a bit more, while Draco sighed boredly. It seemed like an eternity since we kissed. Or talked even. He seemed miles away now. I tried not to think about him. I just turned completely Mary-Sue. 

          And for a minute he did look a little decent, but that was only pity in his eyes. I could tell. That was how I looked at Harry when we were younger, when he was sad and in troubled times. 

                   "Hurry up Mudblood. You're really just wasting my time. Be glad that you still have a good sum of money to live your whole life on. I could've withdrawn it. But, it's just another generosity on my part."

          I turned to him teary-eyed. I sort of got angry by the second. Before I knew what was happening, I slapped him hard in the face. 

                   "I don't need your pity. Or your money. Take it for all I care. I'm only sorry that I ever thought I loved you."

          He looked at me with a serious face and for one minute, I got scared that he would hit me. 

                   "Don't ever touch me again."

          But after he said that, he smirked and said:

                   "But if you run out of money, I hear that Blaise Zabini gives a good sum for woman that can pleasure him."

          I felt like killing him right there. Like getting a machete and chopping him up, then burning him in a fire which I would roast marshmallows on. 

          I summoned my energy and slapped him again. He got really angry then. 

                   "Get OUT," he shouted while shoving me out the door. 

          Before he slammed the door on me, I said:

                   "Gladly," a voice mixed with anger and a bit of sadness.

          And then when I started walking to nowhere, I cried. 

          But then I remembered that letter Draco sent me. I hadn't opened it yet. In my head, I was like "Why should I open it?" but my heart said that I had to. 

          And I did. 

          It was nothing of what I expected. 

~**~*~**~*~Normal POV~*~**~*~**~*~**~

          Inside the Manor: 

                   "God, Blaise what took you so long? It should've taken you 10 minutes at the most to shove her out of there."

                    "Sorry Pansy. Just felt bad for her, that's all."

          Pansy snorted. 

                   "You practically made our plan fail. Plus you even offered her to come to you. I mean the real you."

                   "But it got done, didn't it? Now where's my sum?"

                   "Wait just a minute. I have other plans for you. I think you should sign a contract that I've made up. If the polyjuice alters your physical properties, then maybe your handwriting is altered too. You only have a few minutes before you change back to normal."

                   "Come to think of it, why don't you just sign it. You wrote that fake letter to Granger anyway."

                   "Yeah, I was a little surprised when that owl came flying in right after you rejected Granger. Good work."

                   "What? I didn't do that. I thought it was you."

                   "No, I told you to kidnap Draco's owl and you did. That was Draco's owl."

                   "But I_ didn't_ do it. I thought you did."

                   "Wait, if I didn't kidnap his owl and you didn't, then what owl was that?"

                   "Oh my God…you don't think that it wasn't our letter, do you?"

                   "Oh no…That's Draco's owl! Draco sent Granger a letter! And she took it!"

                   "You mean that's not our letter telling her to leave and shit?"

                   "NO, YOU MORON! It's a real letter from Draco! A real letter! One, probably filled with heartfelt words! Oh my God, what if Granger reads it?!"

          And as soon as she said those words, a very angry Hermione banged the door open and came walking straight to Pansy and a transforming-from-Draco-to-Blaise Zabini. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Oh my god! That was confusing, wasn't it? Please, please, if it was confusing, email me or review me the questions you have on it. But you guys do get the idea right? If you don't, it's this: Pansy made up a fake letter to be sent to Hermione to tell her that Draco doesn't love her etc., sent from kidnapping Draco's owl. If she did this, it would look like Draco sent the letter, and not Pansy. But when Pansy and Blaise (a man) converse, they realize that neither of them kidnapped Draco's owl, thus being that Draco's owl was sent from Albania, the real Draco. Also, the letter is really from the real Draco. 

Confusing?

R&R

(then maybe you'll get it…)


	13. In Evil, Manic Mode with Some Fluff

Today, I decided to update, because I was reading all the reviews and I got all these warm feelings inside. And then I decided to do a "fast" update. (yeah, over a week is bad for you guys, but wow for me)

Thanks readers, reviewers, etc. I love you guys. And thanks to super sycoh, for answering me back. 

I'm a bit surprised that you didn't get confused, because I was confusing myself a bit when I was writing it. But then again, you are the intelligent ones. And, just, I'm not. 

Hey, if this chapter is a bit *weird*, don't blame me, blame the me on coffee.

~**~*~**~*~**~*Normal POV~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

          If looks could kill, Pansy and Blaise would be writhing in pain and burning in hell at the moment. Hermione was glaring evilly. And then Pansy whimpered. 

                   "Ahh, Pansy and Blaise," another whimper arose from Pansy and Hermione said, "scared? Why on earth would you be scared? I'm just Hermione Granger, a simple little witch that could just about KILL you right now. But you know, that's about it. Actually, no it isn't. Shouldn't I have some fun first?" 

          And before Pansy and Blaise could do anything, Hermione had them in a body-binding curse and also silencioed. 

                   "Let me take these from you. You won't be needing them during my...demonstrations," she said while taking their wands and laughing manically. 

                   "Oh wait, I must get my assistant. He must be dying to know about every single thing you idiots did. Does anyone know who he is? Huh, huh?"

          Another manic laugh emerged from Hermione as Pansy and Blaise tried to fidget, but couldn't. And when they tried to speak, nothing came out of their mouths. 

                   "Hmm, it seems like you two can't speak. What happened? Let me make this a bit easier for you. My assistant's name is a bit weird, I mean, whose name means dragon around here? And I mean, who wants their name to start with D and end with Raco?"

          A look of pure horror emerged from Blaise. Pansy looked shocked. Hermione was just…possessed?

          And then Hermione apparated with a *pop!*.

          Blaise lipped something along the lines of "Crap!"

          And Pansy, she was trying not to faint.

~**~*~**~*~**~Hermione's POV~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Well, I suppose I owe you an explanation right? Or did everything become clear to you already? Yes, I know, I can be a [bit] confusing sometimes and well, the story and get really out of my hands and I can't describe things too well. 

          So hear I was getting yelled at by "Draco" and my feelings were hurt. I mean, duh, I loved the guy. So after someone backstabs you like that, what are you supposed to feel? Happiness? Yeah, whoever said that was a moron. 

          But you know, there was something fishy about the whole situation, and as I look for Draco's secretary, I realize that I wasn't really in my senses at the time (hello, when someone is "breaking up" with you, how are you supposed to feel?) And so all my stinking feelings just took over and I wasn't sensible at ALL. I mean, if I looked back at it through a pensieve, I'd definitely know that that wasn't really Draco.

          First of all, Draco is hot. And something about the "Draco" said, ewl, get away, I'm ugly.

          And then there's the part that Draco doesn't ever smell like rotting fish. Ever. Even if he was breaking up with me, he'd probably go to a male salon just to get ready for it. It's like personal hygiene is his obsession.

          Third, the "Draco" had a fake fur coat. Don't ask me how I know these things; I just know that it wasn't real. But a true Draco would never, ever buy anything fake, especially fur. And the real Draco likes spending money for no good reason. So, a fake fur coat is just…not his style at all. 

          Plus, that line about Blaise needing someone to "pleasure" him was a bit disturbing. More like a lot. I know for a fact that Blaise and Draco were always in a fight with each other, so why the hell would the real Draco mention Blaise at ALL?

          And after I left, I read that letter, which was filled with heartfelt words from Draco and such (more sarcasm really), signed the same date as today. Now, the kind of owl Draco has is a cross-breed between an eagle and an owl. These things travel really, really fast. Made especially for long-distance drop offs. I could tell that Draco was really in Albania. He wasn't really here. And that's how everything in this puzzle fit. 

          I'm pretty sure Pansy was Eliza. She could've just used Polyjuice, right? Everything is suddenly so clear. 

Currently, I'm walking up to the new office Secretary. Now I'm demanding where Draco is. She tells me I don't have the authority to know, and I punch her. 

          Ah, that felt good. 

          I read a couple of things in the planner and come across the address of the hotel where Draco's staying. 

          I'll be back in 30 minutes. *pop!*

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

                   "Excuse me; do you know which room Draco Malfoy is staying in?"

                   "Room 225. Should I tell him he has a visitor?"

                   "No, thank you anyway."

                   "Much welcome."

          And that's how my conversation went with the attendant in the front of the hotel. It's pretty fancy, because the doorman sneered at my Muggle clothing and asked if I was lost. 

          I didn't punch him. But I kicked him where it hurts. 

          Then, after I talked to the attendant, I went up the elevator, which I honestly have no clue why it was there. It was a wizarding hotel and well, we _could_ just apparate. 

          As I traveled to the 2nd floor, I looked at my surroundings and myself. What a mismatch! Everything was big and lavish in this fancy hotel, and me, I was simply wearing jeans with a t-shirt. [What I had before I met Draco] And a new raincoat from the Wizard "Prada". [courtesy: Draco]

          This guy was controlling my life. 

          But then I reached the second floor, and what do you know, I came across room 225. I rang, and to the door came a very disheveled Draco in jeans and a t-shirt. And his hair was mussed. It was a beautiful sight. I wanted to snog him. 

                   "Hermione?" he said breathlessly. 

          And guess what I answered with? Guess, guess. Okay, it was a kiss. A long one. No tongue, but since I couldn't breathe, well you know the deal. 

          After my lips detached from his he said: 

                   "I can't believe you didn't sneeze. For a second there, I thought…."

                   "That I was allergic to you? Are you mad?"

          After a moment of silence, I said:

                   "Do you know that I love you?"

                   "Um, well, now I do."

                   "And what are you supposed to say back?"

                   "I love you too?"

                   "Good. Now kiss me, you ass."

          And he kissed me good. We snogged. We almost, almost, did "it". But then, I remembered why I was here. So I told him about the Pansy/Blaise shit and he also got an evil manic look on his face. 

          At first, he was kind of Ron-like, you know beet red in the face, cursings under his breath, but then when I told him we had to plan something evil (more like humiliating) for them, he got all weird and then he burst out laughing. 

          It was about like 2 hours since we left them at Draco's mansion. I was a little worried that they might escape. Of course I was worried, I mean, the sky Is green, and the grass Is blue, and Draco is just a dog I have a fetish about. 

          After like, 5 minutes of coming up with ridiculous ideas of what to do to Pansy and Blaise (shave Pansy's head and do a permanent nudity charm on her body; oh wait, that would kill all of us, her body), we apparated back to the mansion, ridiculous and manic ideas running through our heads.

          They were still there. Pansy looked really pale. Draco put his foot on Blaise's stomach. I giggled. 

                   "Well, Hermione, what should we do to these idiots?"

          A slight pause from me made suspense so much fun. 

                   "Maybe we should veritaserum them and tape the whole thing."

                   "That's retarded. Let's do something along the lines of total humiliation and then we put them in Azkaban."

          At the sound of "Azkaban", Pansy did a soundless shriek. I snorted. 

                   "Well, you know you had it coming. I mean, who could EVER fool me, former Head Girl of Hogwarts, Valedictorian of Hogwarts, not to mention-"

                   Draco cleared his throat to stop my egotistical banter. "You know, she almost did fool you."

                   "That's not the point."

                   "Yes, I'm sure that if you did get fooled, your ego would be hurt."

                   "You're making no sense. See, you are the one with the ego. And I, well, I'm supposed to be, I mean, I did have the highest possible average and was Head Girl _and Valedictorian._"

                   "Oh my God. Are you saying that I'm _stupid_?"

                   "Welll…"

                   "That was way too long of a pause!"

                   "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that, well, I'm better."

          Wrong, Wrong thing to say. Let's just say the lion was out of his den.

                   "Are you MAD? You're the one who didn't have the job! I GAVE you the job! And plus, you only beat me by what, a .5 more for transfiguration? And I was Salutatorian! So, there! And plus, you live in MY house!"

          Now he was getting on my nerves. To think we had snogged like 10 minutes ago.

                   "Oh, you're the one who invited me! What am I supposed to say, no? And in the midst of all of this, you become even more attractive and nicer to me, what am I supposed to do? Can't a girl ever be confused? I mean, we used to be freaking "enemies" and then I find out you're friends with Harry, the "bane" of your existence, and I, I'm just confused! You know, I can't believe I'm in love with you!"

          And then he looked at me. For some reason, he just hugged me. Like, for no reason at all. Does that ever happen?

                   "Ok fine. You're better. But I love you."

          I guess he got kind of… sentimental? Guys can be so confusing sometimes. 

                   "Um…I love you too." Then after a slight pause, "Why'd you give in?"

                   "Well, it was a stupid fight which got started for no reason. And Malfoys never waste their time."

          I rolled my eyes into his chest. Wow that sounds so weird.

                   "And Grangers don't love Malfoys."

                   "Well, I'm the strange one in my family. Something like this was bound to happen."

                   "Yeah."

                   "You want to go upstairs? You must be tired. And you have to tell me all about Albania."

          And then he smiled a genuine smile. 

                   "Sure."

          And we left. Totally forgetting about the two retardeds laying on the floor, immobilized.

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

BAD, BAD chapter. 

I'm so sorry! I wrote it over like what, three days? And then I totally forgot all the ideas I had before, so I just made it fluffy-like in the end. 

SO, I'm really, really sorry.

And for those who find my story unrealistic, I'm sorry. That's just how I imagine things.

This story WILL be wrapped up soon. I'm gonna miss it *tear*. But after I finish it, I might start another story or maybe even not. 

Dunno at all, but if you have any suggestions at all, review me. 

Which means…

R&R

(I know there'll be bad reviews for this chapter)


	14. Spanish spells?

Sorry from the beginning! I'm a bad updater. A very bad updater. 

Punish me by not reviewing. I deserve it. 

But those who did review, I LOVE YOU!!! {and the last chapter was horrible to most}

Okie, not wasting your time, read this chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

                   "Well, look who's finally awake."

          Yeah…that was him. Sweet little arse. He probably just woke up 5 minutes before.

                   "Hey, it's not like you wake up early anyway…I have to wake you up…and plus, these are the holidays and I should enjoy them as much as possible."

          Here I was, in a pink little robe with bunny slippers, my hair looking like a jungle needing to be tamed. But at least my breath was clean…for kissing someone….muhahaha! But the sweet thing about love is…it makes you feel beautiful even when you look like a trampled and deflated pig. 

          Last night was just wonderful. All I can say is, I've never felt like this before. I mean, really. It's like a spell. 

          Oh god. I knew this would happen. I was afraid of this.

          I'm starting to sound…*shriek*…sappy!

          But, what's a girl to do? Ohh wait…I'm too old to be a girl. BUT yesterday night was amazing…talking to Draco seems fun…he's so much different than talking to Harry or Ron. So much more _mature_. But after a while, we were just too tired to snog. But one kiss can make all the difference. You'd think that after I got to bed, I'd be awake all night contemplating whether I was right or wrong, why the sky was blue, or should I just kick Malfoy and go pursue someone else? But, I was over the phase of "What the fuck is happening?" and transitioned into "Get Gushy or Die!" 

          Strange isn't it?

          So here I am, walking over to Draco, who is looking very, very hot in this blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. It matches so well with his gray eyes. Kinda creepy when guys coordinate their clothing by themselves. But, being the spaz I am, I trip over something very big.

          Being me, I'm all embarrassed, and immediately think "HOLY CRAP! IN FRONT OF DRACO, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" instead of thinking what force took me down…

                   "Oh crap…I forgot they were still here…"

          First thought: What is he talking about? 

          Then: Ohh…CRAP! I look down to see an invisibly bound Blaise and Pansy looking _really_ bad. Like Creepy. Good. That's what they deserve. So…I act all uninterested:

                   "Well, we should do something about them now, shouldn't we?"

                   "Well, obviously, but that eager face you're making is kind of…scary."

          Eager face? Oh yeah. I can get excited easily. Spell a ball to bounce, and I can watch it for hours. 

                   "Oh, well…I have some evil ideas in my mind…to scare them out of their wits and make them never mess with us again."

          Now he looked eager. Like a cat that just found a mouse and was ready to eat it. 

                   "Discuss, discuss."

                   "Well, I really like that shaving their heads idea," I said looking at Pansy, who looked freaked out and Blaise was just in a state of panic."

                   "How about shaving half their heads and then putting a permanent balding charm on that one side that we don't shave?"

                   "Or even better: After doing that, we could make Blaise look like a cross-dresser!"

                   "And for Pansy, some of my old clothes!"

                   "AHHHHHH!!! NO!!! DON'T, PLEASE DON'T!!!"

          And my automatic thought is: "Who said that?" But then me and Draco look down and see Pansy shrieking like Sirius's mom. We look at each other, shocked. He speaks first:

                   "Well, I've heard that if you have enough willpower or emotion, you could throw off some spells."

          And I'm like, "Yeah…I've heard of that," I say, over Pansy's sobs, "but we have the upper hand." 

                   "Silencio multipiclar por doce"

          Draco says that, and Pansy is shut up. I raise an eyebrow.

                   "There are such things as Spanish spells?"

                   "Yeah…I translated the Latin one into Spanish."

                   "What? You can't do that!"

                   "Oh yeah?"

                   "Yeah."

                   "Well then, how about this? _Besar_."

          Immediately, some force overtakes me, and I walk towards Draco and start kissing him. Not like a full-out snog, just like kissing him without him kissing me back. After a few seconds, I stop kissing him.

                   "There's a Spanish spell for kissing?"

                   "There are also Italian and French spells you know."

                   "You're kidding right?"

                   "Naturally. But you can still translate them from Latin to Spanish."

                   "I never knew…"

                   "_Besar_."

          Once again I was pulled to Draco and forced to kiss him. _Alright_, even if I wasn't forced, I still would kiss him.

                   "Bloody hell…if you do that once more…!"

          He smirked one of his sexy smirks.

                   "Why…you don't like it?"

                   "SHUT UP!" 

                   "_Besar_."

          Now, do you imagine where a good 4 hours went?

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

                   "These photos are so good!"

          I said that after looking at the pictures we took of Pansy and Blaise. It was…beautiful in a sense. Think about it: Pansy's hair half shaved, never to grow back again, with fur glued on to the half bald side, and one eyebrow magically erased with hair magically growing out of her nose? And that's not even compared to what we did to her body.

          And Blaise, I have the urge to say 'lol', well his hair was PERMANENTLY dyed pink, with his hands transfigured into hideous scaly claws (obviously Draco's idea), and we threatened him that we would cut, in his case most needed, appendage. But of course, that was illegal, and I wasn't about to break my perfect record.

          I'm always perfect. 

          Okay, maybe not. 

                   "Oh my god, these are funny aren't they?" 

          Obviously!

                   "Yes…Should we send them to the Daily Prophet, I heard Rita Skeeter's been hired again and she could write a bloody good story on this."

          Well, he didn't know that it was me who let her finally go back to work…mainly because she dug up some filth on me that I don't want anyone to know…but that's not important.

                   "Err…yeah, let's send it there."

                   "But we shouldn't associate ourselves with the pictures, they might think it was us."

                   "Let's erase Pansy and Blaise's memory a bit so they don't know who did it to them either."

                   "And then put an anti-tracking charm so they know it wasn't our wands…."

          Wow. When you're being evil, I guess all the energy you think you don't have comes back up and just…overtakes your soul.

          Aren't I the greatest writer you've known?

          So now, Draco's talking to Pansy and Blaise. 

                   "…So guess what buddies? You think you're the greatest masterminds in the wizarding world, don't you?" he said, looking like a hysterical Voldie, "but you're not. Me and my girlfriend, yes Pansy, don't wet yourself…"

          I zoned out there. I was a bit dazzled. He called me his GIRLFRIEND. You know, the one he thinks as his partner. Wow. It's a big thing for me, considering I've only had like two boyfriends before. All at Hogwarts. I'm all giddy. Oh no, another after effect of love!

                   "Hermione…Hello, Hermione…Hermione!"

          Huh, wha-

                   "Err, yeah?"

                   "Have you entirely missed what I said?"

          If only you knew I was thinking about you. 

                   "Yeah…I'm sorry…"

                   "That's okay love, but what I did was that I modified their memory and put the charms and spells on them, and now they are currently in a the Leaky Cauldron."

                   "Oh wow…I think I sort of dozed off there."

                   "You mean zoned out."

                   "That. Yeah."

                   "So, damn, you didn't eat breakfast yet did you?"

                    "No."

          He smiled. You know like how when you're stalking a guy and then suddenly they end up right in front of you, and it makes it easier to stalk them? You know how you feel then? That's how I felt at that moment.

                   "Well, I'll just have to take you to the kitchen then, right?"

          And then he linked his arms around me and just as we were about to leave, an owl dropped a red envelope, and then flew away. Oh my friggin god. It was a howler.

                   "They couldn't have possibly known it was us, right?"

          A panic stricken Draco looked back.

                   "Who's it addressed to?"

                   "Me."

                   "Open it before it explodes!!"

          And tentatively, I opened the howler.

                   "HERMIONE AURELIA GRANGER! HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH THAT GIT! WHEN HARRY TOLD ME, I WAS HESITANT, BUT THEN I SAW YOU WITH HIM, I COMPLETELY FREAKED OUT! I'LL KILL HIM IF HE'S PUT A SPELL ON YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO EXPLAIN!!! I'M COMING TOMORROW TO GET YOU TO YOUR SENSES! DAMN ANIMAL, THAT ONE, HE JUST WANTS TO BED YOU! DON'T SLEEP WITH HIM!"

          Well, I wasn't exactly relieved.

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~

Not my best chapter! I wrote it over three days again! SORRY!!!

But the plot is getting somewhere. And you know what happens to Pansy and Blaise. But otherwise…it was sad. 

R&R


End file.
